<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let My Baby Ride by mantisbelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734188">Let My Baby Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/pseuds/mantisbelle'>mantisbelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Typical Bathing, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Negotiation, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Praise Kink, Retirement, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yennefer's Canonical Unicorn Kink, Yennefer's Taxidermy Unicorn, referenced infertility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/pseuds/mantisbelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long life of not having any one home, Yennefer decided to follow Geralt to enjoy a life of semi-retirement at Corvo Bianco. Yennefer had never been good at settling down though, and eventually she started to get bored.</p><p>However after winning a few favors and making some quiet negotiations, Yennefer found a way to take the issue by the horn, with a little bit of Geralt’s help.  Thankfully, he was just as interested in having a little magic in their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Let My Baby Ride by R.L. Burnside.</p><p>Yennefer has a unicorn kink and I have absolutely no excuse for what this has become. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A long life meant a lot of things. A technically infinite amount of time to gain knowledge, or power, or influence. A thousand opportunities to build a home somewhere, with whoever and at whatever time the whim struck for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time on her hands. She’d discovered a talent for carving out niches in that time. Niches which became homes, eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, those homes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> temporary. A bedroom in Aretuza that was more of a cell, an arrangement with the merchant-ambassador of Rinde where she met a lover, a little house in Vengerberg where she and that very same lover had </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make a home together for a year before it had fallen apart at the seams. A guest room in the keep her equally itinerant lover called his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All places that had been hers, for a while. All places that crumbled instead of stood standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a foolish endeavor, really. A witcher and a sorceress, two far too similar people that couldn’t have stayed together in one place without conflict no matter how hard they tried. Never mind the details. Never mind the djinn that bound them together in destiny. Never mind that the djinn hadn’t been in the picture for some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked,</span>
  </em>
  <span> back then. But they’d been younger. Not quite as world-weary, not quite as ready to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had changed of course. They hadn’t had as much back then, the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt had invited her to Kaer Morhen a few times so that she could bring some warmth to his winters. It was always nice enough, if one was willing to ignore the absolutely numbing boredom and the bitter cold and how after a few months everyone started going stir-crazy and became desperate for any sort of distance from the keep. Yennefer could always portal herself away from all of that if she’d wanted to, but she never had. Geralt wanted her there and that was reason enough to stay. There was that, and also that Geralt wouldn’t have come through a  portal with her willingly anyhow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on Ciri had been there, and that was even more of a reason to stay. The best reason to stay, truly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But winters always came to an end, no matter how long they were. Yennefer always left, the same as Geralt did. They’d meet in inns and occasionally brothels and on a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>memorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> meetings out in forests. After they would both move on, as they always did. They’d hope that fate or chance would bring them together, neither in the position to seek the other out properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all those years of never having one place, Yennefer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Geralt wrote of owning property in Toussaint it had been a shock. When he’d made it clear that he was considering making it into a place to settle, that was even more of a surprise. Geralt had never struck Yennefer as a wine connoisseur or a farmer, but there he was considering the late career change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer made herself join him mostly out of curiosity, if she was being honest with herself. But there was also just that want to be with him and try to share a home with him again. It wasn’t like Vengerberg, when they’d had the djinn hanging over their heads the entire time. It wasn’t nearly the same thing. They hadn’t had Ciri yet. They hadn’t fought for so much yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to know if they could make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whether their relationship was doomed to be a mess regardless of what they did or said or tried. There was likely to be no better chance to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the venues that could have been chosen for such a thing, she could hardly be </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Toussaint. A sunny, beautiful jewel of the south with good food and as much wine as one could drink. A vacation better than anything that she'd been able to experience ever before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could ever be the problem with such an arrangement? Compared to the cold of the Northern Realms, Toussaint’s sunny climate was a boon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first problem she encountered was one which she should have perhaps been prepared for when she first rode into Corvo Bianco, having portalled into Beauclair where she’d bartered for a horse in exchange for a noblewoman’s fertility treatment. While she could have simply portalled to Corvo Bianco, Yennefer fully intended to enjoy Toussaint’s summer landscapes while she was there. The countryside was too beautiful to skip over entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Yennefer rode her sweet cob gelding which she was yet to name into Corvo Bianco and was fully unsurprised to find that the vineyard’s new proprietor was away </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was Geralt. Even if he hadn’t had anything going on, he would have found something to do because not being involved with things left him </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The habit ensured that Yennefer always had things going on, but still she was a little annoyed at Geralt’s absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some explaining on her part of who she was and what she intended with her presence, the majordomo arranged the guest room for Yennefer but she never bothered to use it. If she were to be in Toussaint with Geralt in retirement, she intended to enjoy all of the benefits which came with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few days she simply made herself comfortable. She portalled in her additional luggage, including books which she read on a daybed in the sun. Her horse was placed in the stable and made no significant complaint for he was fed high quality oats and apples because Geralt could never give his Roach anything but the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stable was well kept, clean and more than adequate with a polite stable boy to match. It was leagues better than what would have normally been given to a witcher's horse. But that was Geralt, he would spoil his dear Roach no matter the cost or the ridiculousness of doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rode back to Corvo Bianco and Roach soon joined Yennefer’s cob in the stable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her inside the house, having just polished off a meal which his kindly cook Marlene had prepared for her. Within minutes the two of them were talking and laughing and drinking together and Yennefer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she'd made the correct choice in coming to see him. If she found herself bored by the landscape or the sedentary lifestyle she could make business. No matter the place, people always found use for mages and Yennefer was willing to sacrifice the interesting for the stable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Yennefer wasn’t even sure that Geralt understood her intention was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> and try to live together again, the same way that they had decades before when they were young and stupid and without anything else in their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he let her stay. He never once complained either. He never complained that there was a guest room that she could use, or that her books took up too much room, or that he wanted her to help with the vines from time to time </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> magical intervention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was… nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after a while, as always, Yennefer started to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There were certain benefits to being close to a city but not so close that they were directly within its walls. It was quieter and smelled better, and if there was ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they needed, it was easy enough to hitch a cart to either Roach or Yennefer’s little cob and make a trip to Beauclair for the day. If sunlight grew scarce, Yennefer could always open a portal home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the city Yennefer made friends, connections, and clients. Ones which she was not inclined to let go of easily either. It was amazing the number of doors that opened the moment that she made it clear that she was willing to provide </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical aid</span>
  </em>
  <span> to those that needed it. No matter where she went, there was always a market for such services so it was merely a matter of making her presence known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course that led to the impossible to predict problem of her main competition in her field being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>genitals </span>
  </em>
  <span>of an allegedly-blessed statue of Reginald d’Aubery, but that was no matter. Yennefer was making coin and connections all the same. Sir Reginald’s enchanted bollocks could hardly boast the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those very same connections that brought Yennefer to Beauclair </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her destination was a simple clothier’s shop in Lassommoir that was owned by a woman by the name of Cherise that Yennefer had sold a simple aphrodisiac to several weeks back. Yennefer wasn’t clear on all of the details, but Cherise had a collection of clientele and was willing to procure things on their behalves when the details became too embarrassing. Yennefer had been given a similar offer in return for her help with regards to one of Cherise’s clients. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer entered the little boutique and browsed what was on display. Unfortunately, she’d quickly found that Toussaintois fashion wasn’t exactly accommodating to her wardrobe choices. Far too much color when Yennefer vastly preferred to drape herself in black and white for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherise?” Yennefer called for the clothier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the back!” A cheery voice called from behind a curtained partition. “I’ll be right out, just need to finish off with a few stitches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer smiled. “If you’d like, I could enchant a needle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise poked her head out from behind a samite curtain. “I doubt an enchanted needle can do the same as I could by hand! Ah,” she brushed her hands off on her gown. “Madame Sorceress, to what do I owe the pleasure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply was curious about taking you up on the offer that you made.” Yennefer squinted at a corset that had been fit upon a mannequin. It was cut with the breasts too low, and all at once Yennefer realized who Cherise’s likely clientele consisted of. “Regarding my wardrobe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise cocked her head to the side. “With regard to adding some color?” She asked. “Or the other bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other bit.” Yennefer smiled softly. “As you phrased it you provide… aid to lovers which went beyond low-cut corsets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Cherise smiled back at Yennefer in kind, “though not the sort that you do. I don’t think that I’d have the head to do that anyhow. Conjuring babies, that's—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not how it works, for starters.” Yennefer clarified before Cherise could go too in-depth on the topic. “I cannot create life wholecloth, I merely help provide the spark when it isn’t there on its own. Now, I’d like to see what you do,” She began her proposition. As soon as the offer had been placed on the table Yennefer had ideas for what she wanted to ask for brewing in her head. They were things that required her to test the waters with Geralt on </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> level but she was under the impression that her tests were yielding the desired result thus far. “And hopefully you will be able to give me something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise walked to the front of the shop and pushed the door closed, and a little bell hung above the frame jingled quietly with the motion. She locked the door and pulled a curtain down over the window to send the message that she was temporarily out. Cherise hurried to the front, smiled at Yennefer and then nodded towards the curtain that she'd just been behind. The message that was being offered was more than clear enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer followed her back behind the samite into a short hallway where three rooms split off. Two of them appeared to be dressing rooms, which was all well and good but hardly what Yennefer was looking for. The last was where Cherise seemed to do the bulk of her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise gestured Yennefer over towards a table with two seats. Yennefer took a seat, and within moments two glasses of wine were being poured for herself and Cherise to enjoy while they </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Cherise didn’t sit just yet, so Yennefer sipped her Everluce and waited. Perhaps if things went well Yennefer could pay Cherise back with a cask of Corvo Bianco’s first wine when it was aged enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cherise rejoined her it was with a large sketchbook in hand. It was set down in front of Yennefer and the grin on Cherise’s face when it was offered made Yennefer raise an eyebrow but she opened the book anyways to see what she was being presented with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawings of girls, in all levels of undress. Designs for costumes, if Yennefer was more honest. There was a mock up of a costume that could be used to dress a girl as a succubus alongside any other sort of lingerie one could imagine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lingerie. Yennefer had plenty of lingerie, but Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a terribly annoying little habit of ripping it when he was in the mood. Preferably with his teeth, and as much as Yennefer complained about it she allowed it to continue for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was something so animalistic about it, so primal that the appeal never went away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this all?” Yennefer asked, not intending upon being rude. “Because I was under the impression that there was more to your offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was,” Cherise leaned in and stroked over the pages before she flipped them to a page of—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it took Yennefer a moment to realize </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was looking at. The leather strapping almost resembled something that Geralt would have used to attach his scabbards to his back than any sort of sexual aid, but then—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yennefer </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> it and she understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sword to be strapped on, albeit of a different sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile stretched across Yennefer's painted lips. “I think that you’ve found something that interests me.” She stroked her fingers over the drawing. The harness of what had to be some sort of supple leather, if she guessed correctly. Probably tanned soft but not too soft, tooled to perfection for the purpose it would serve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That purpose was more than clear based upon the drawing. It was given away by the wooden phallus that the harness supported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to Cherise. “Would that be a possibility?” Yennefer asked out of genuine curiosity. She’d considered seeing what Geralt could take in the past, but with the opportunity there before her—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was no question that she’d have to try it, was there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise looked down at it. “A lady lover you’d like to woo?” She asked, dropping her volume to be sure that she was not overheard, regardless of the locked door. “That was made for… Well, you don’t need all of the details. But she had a lover she wanted to please. By all accounts it did the trick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer tilted her head to the side, considering. “A lover,” she decided to concede, “although not a lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise’s mouth dropped open in some surprise. “A lord husband?” She asked, dripping curiosity. “Do sorceresses even marry? I’ve never heard of one of you marrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a husband.” Yennefer corrected Cherise gently. “A longtime companion, if you will. He’s the reason I decided to come to Toussaint.” She considered the harness once more. “Came into possession of an estate. Neither of us have lived in one place for so long before of our own volition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise’s honey brown eyes widened in understanding. “You mean that witcher, don’t you? The one at Corvo Bianco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same.” Yennefer sighed. Of course Geralt already had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reputation</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Toussaint. “And when you live lives as long as he and I have, eventually things start to get a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>stale.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m certain he’s raring for some adventure just as much as I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise pulled the sketchbook over towards herself. She flipped through in search of a blank page, leaving Yennefer the chance to glance at a few other rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> possibilities. Not necessarily ones that she would pursue, but interesting nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the blank page was found, Cherise looked up at Yennefer. “I’m going to need your measurements before we start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer gently pulled the sketchbook back towards her, along with the charcoal stick that Cherise used to write and draw. Without a single complaint she dotted down the appropriate numbers. Meletile knew that they hadn’t changed in decades, something which made Yennefer's life significantly easier. If only she’d had the luxury of only ever needing a single tailor. She slid the book back to Cherise. “Will those suffice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than.” Cherise began to sketch out a harness, not unlike the first one. “You want it made of leather? Or is there some other material? Silk doesn’t hold up so well for what you want, but it could be done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leather would be excellent.” Yennefer replied. “Bleached to white, if such a thing is possible. I’ve something in mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise wrinkled her nose at the suggestion and looked back up to Yennefer. “And if white doesn’t work, then black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer tugged on the cuff of her sleeve in consideration. “What ever could have given you that idea?” The question was accompanied by a sly smile. Cherise giggled her response and noted down the requests for colors in the margins. Yennefer leaned back in her seat and let Cherise work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the question of the phallus came to light and immediately Yennefer knew what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to make two requests for them,” Yennefer said plainly and with the hopes that the novelty of her request wouldn’t be a problem. “The first should be a normal cock, no need for anything complex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Normal cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cherise’s lips mimicked the request and she jotted it down, though she seemed deeply unsure of what was going to be asked for next. Not that Yennefer was too concerned with such a thing. “And what about the second?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiraling.” Yennefer’s heart sped up the moment she made the request out loud. “Like the horn of a unicorn. I’m sure that you’ve an idea of what I mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise blinked. “You mean to ask for that rounded, I hope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yennefer smirked. “Rounded, of course. Witchers are not completely unbreakable. I’d prefer not to have any incidents just much as he would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise leaned in towards Yennefer. “Why shaped like that?” She asked. “It’s certainly an odd request. Never heard of someone ask for something like it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Yennefer considered, “i’m sure that the ridging would feel magnificent, wouldn’t you agree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no—” Cherise’s eyes narrowed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> not it. There’s something else, isn’t there? I do this for a living, Lady Yennefer, I’ve the sense to know when there's more to the story than what I’m being told.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer narrowed her eyes in return, mischievous expression stretching across her face. “You could call it a joke, I suppose.” She sipped her wine. “We’ve a stuffed unicorn. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Makes for rather interesting encounters, though. Not unlike making love on horseback.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise’s face when cherry red at the suggestion. “My, you are an interesting lot, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, once you’ve lived too long things can become rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He and I have simply found remedies for it in our own ways.” Yennefer set her glass of wine down. “If you need me to pay you extra for this project you should know that I am perfectly willing to do so. I hope for a worthwhile end result.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise sighed. “Depends on what you want the cocks made out of, I suppose.” She said. “Wooden’s been the norm, but I’ve a feeling you’ll want something more expensive than that. Glass, perhaps? Will need to hire a glassblower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am more than willing to cover the costs to do so.” Yennefer replied, already imagining the completed project. Geralt was truly in for a surprise, wasn’t he? Nothing that they hadn’t toyed with in the past, but certainly not on the level that Yennefer was thinking of.  If it was completely unknown territory she wouldn’t have considered it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as it was not, Yennefer considered it fair play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise looked up at Yennefer. “Oh, I wish I had more clients as wonderful as you. I’m sure you understand this commission will take a little time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed as much.” Yennefer replied, “and I cannot make it clear enough that I fully intend to compensate you appropriately for all of it. Draw up a list of costs as you work and I will see to it that coin reaches your pockets. If not coin, I’m sure that a solution can be arranged. Wine, spells, even an enchanted needle if you so desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherise offered Yennefer her glass in a request to cheers. Yennefer accepted it and polished off her drink with a smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was to return in a month for a fitting, and then whatever came afterwards was to be seen to.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Two nights later, Yennefer laid stretched out in Geralt’s bed which she considered to be just as much hers as it was his. She could still feel his seed dripping uselessly out of her, but she was warm and comfortable and didn’t feel much of an urge to leave just yet. He was right beside her, eyes shut and an arm draped over his head comfortably. They’d both need to bathe, but for the moment Yennefer didn’t want to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer pressed in close to him, sex warm skin against sex warm skin. She rested her head upon his chest, the point of her chin digging into his sternum. Geralt cracked his yellow eyes and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Again already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Yennefer whispered back to him. She doubted that poor Barnabas-Basil was anywhere nearby, but she didn’t want to be overheard anyhow. Not to mention that spending winters at Kaer Morhen with Geralt had left her all too aware of the possibility that they were always about to be overheard. Just because the people that worked and lived around the estate didn’t have the hearing of a witcher didn’t mean that they were completely unable to hear. “I wanted to ask you something, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked up at her. “What sort of thing?” He asked, voice somewhat groggy even though she knew for a fact that he’d be ready for another round sooner than later. “If you’re asking me to do you a favor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of that sort,” Yennefer traced her fingertips through the snowy down of hair that grew on his chest. “I wanted to know how open you were to… further experiments. To keep things interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked straight up at the ceiling. “You’ll have to elaborate. I’m used to extra experiments, but—” His brow wrinkled. “You’re not intending to mutate me, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that sort of experiment,” Yennefer clarified for him because that was always a rabbit hole that neither of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to have to go down again. “I meant in bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting bored of the unicorn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer couldn’t help the laugh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt. But I was curious to try something new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something… new.” Geralt considered it, his head no doubt swimming with all sorts of equally odd possibilities that Yennefer was sure wouldn’t draw anywhere close to what she intended. As tempting as it was to reach into his mind and find out whether he thought that she wanted to have him play a blacksmith or something equally appealing while she played the virginal milkmaid or something similar, Yennefer did not. Geralt would have to voice his fantasies on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer pressed a kiss to his chest, just below the dip of his collarbone. “I met a woman in Beauclair that makes devices for one to use in bed. And I may have commissioned her for one of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt raised an eyebrow. “We’ve never been ones to turn away toys before. So what's different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,” Yennefer sighed, ”will come affixed to a harness which I will wear. And then I’ll have a prick of my very own.“  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt took in a sharp breath. “And what did you intend to do with this cock of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer pushed herself partially upright and let a hand trail down his skin, down his chest and the ridges of his ribs and then further down to pet along his sides until her hand settled on the scarred swell of Geralt’s ass. “Silly witcher, I thought that you would be able to divine my intentions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Yennefer saw the hardening of Geralt’s cock. Smug satisfaction settled in her belly, warm and slightly uncomfortable and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met. Barely a breath passed between the two of them before Geralt was on her. He grabbed at her arm and carefully flipped them so that he leaned over top of her, his white hair hanging down over her face like a particularly useless curtain. Geralt’s lips were still slightly swollen from kissing and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from this position there was no chance that Yennefer would be able to convince him over to the unicorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she particularly minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yennefer let out a sigh as Geralt began to grope at her breast, a thumb brushing over her nipple. “Am I to take this as a sign of your interest or a denial?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m interested.” Geralt said, voice going low and husky like it usually did when he was in the mood. He pressed in close to her, his hardening cock rubbing up against Yennefer's hip with clear interest. “When?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it’s ready.” Yennefer scoffed, biting back a tiny moan as he paid more attention to her nipple. “I’m afraid that you’ll have to try to be patient, I don’t want to rush an artisan and find myself presented with a lackluster product. Not with something so very—” His fingers had trailed lower, down to her groin where he was now paying some great attention to her clitoris. She bit back another moan, letting her thighs drop open regardless. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Important.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So impatient, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her with force, nearly blanketing her whole body with his own. Geralt dragged his lips downward, over the curve of her throat and nipping along the curve of her collarbone. Geralt found her breast with his mouth, taking her nipple in between his lips and suckling there gently. She let her eyes slip shut and relaxed into Geralt’s attentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer rocked her hips to meet his touch, lifting them even to give him a hint as to exactly what she wanted. If she needed to she had no qualms about reaching into his mind for that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Touch me there, kiss me here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d done it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt understood, however, and his fingers slipped inside of her and he began to massage her inner walls with attention, crooking his fingers into that blessed </span>
  <em>
    <span>come hither</span>
  </em>
  <span> motion. A moan escaped from Yennefer’s mouth and she bowed to his attentions entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from her breast and slid down into the space between her legs, kissing at her thighs as he made himself at home. Geralt paid no mind to the fact that his seed was still dribbling out of her due to their earlier lovemaking. He cared not that her perfume had worn off during their previous romp. All that he cared about in that moment was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt licked and kissed her like she was the sweetest honey in all of Toussaint. Drank from her as though she were the loveliest wine. He coaxed moan after moan from her without so much as a care for himself, and when Yennefer pressed against him with a calf in a silent request for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>back off</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer laid panting. “You are going to lay on your back, Geralt.” She instructed and he raised an eyebrow, watching her still from the space between her legs. “And you will allow me to finish this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked. “No unicorn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer rolled her eyes. “Would you prefer to carry me and help me mount it?” She asked. “Because I’d like to ride </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> within the next few minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stared up at her. “You’re going to make me take you to the unicorn now because I suggested it, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so.” Yennefer reached out for him. “Carry me, dear witcher. Show me what you’ve kept all that musculature for despite your new sedentary lifestyle.” </span>
</p><p><span>Geralt was the first to climb out of bed, and scooped Yennefer up as though she were a bride about to be carried over a threshold. Her. A </span><em><span>bride.</span></em> <em><span>Hah</span></em><span>. As if such a thing would ever happen. Yennefer looped her arms around Geralt’s shoulders and let him hold her close. They approached the stuffed unicorn, which was kept tucked away behind a dressing partition for decency’s sake and Geralt placed her atop its back before he swung himself up with all of the grace of an experienced horseman. </span></p><p>
  <span>Yennefer wound her fingers through the unicorn’s mane, as snowy white as Geralt’s own hair. As usual the same problem arose as always when it came to the unicorn. It was also the thing that made it so much</span>
  <em>
    <span> fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That risk that the two of them could always fall off one of the sides, or that they could lose balance so easily. They had to think through their positions, and so Yennefer considered hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt straddled the unicorn’s flanks, watching as Yennefer pushed herself upright and swapped the position she was straddling it. She leaned over the unicorn’s shoulders and back, bracing herself against it so that she could raise her hips while she held onto the mane for stability. Hardly the best position, but always a good one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a low hum. “Like a well-trained jockey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, seeing as I’ve never ridden a race.” Yennefer teased, wriggling slightly in an attempt to tempt Geralt forward. “Do you intend to ride, Geralt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he slid forward so that he was just behind Yennefer. Geralt kept his stance steady, and for a moment Yennefer considered what sort of saddle she'd be able to commission in order to keep things interesting. Surely if a prick could be mounted to a harness for her to fuck him with, then some sort of saddle was possible. It would be costly, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt caught her hips and angled himself behind Yennefer, his hand sliding between the two of them so that he could stroke her clit for a moment before he took the moment to position his cock at her entrance. “Is this what you had in mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll surely suffice.” Yennefer sighed, closing her eyes. “Now, if you could before I decide that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The taunt worked just as it was meant to. Geralt pulled her down carefully onto his cock. The firm press is pleasant, so pleasant that Yennefer let herself relax into it with a sigh. She’s been ready for this for some time, and Geralt—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’s always been attentive in the right ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed him to set the pace for the moment, just to be sure that nobody would be falling off just yet. It was far from the most punishing pace that they've taken, which Yennefer couldn’t help but be thankful for since there had already been multiple orgasms coaxed out of her earlier that night and while rough sex could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it simply was not the night for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt kept a firm grip, pulling her back onto his cock as though she truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> riding a horse. He doesn’t move too much himself, probably for the better since he was the one that was maintaining most of their balance. Yennefer pressed herself down against the unicorn’s soft fur, allowed its mane to brush up against her face as Geralt fucked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he too decided to lean over her, his fingers twining through their unicorn’s mane just the same as hers was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yen—” he whispered the pet name into her ear, his thrusts picking up in pace. “I’m going to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not—” Yennefer began to protest. Not yet. She wasn’t ready. She was enjoying it too much, enjoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much. She pressed herself back against Geralt, seeking his warmth and his skin against her body. Geralt enveloped her in him, bit down against the nape of her neck as though to muffle one of his own moans. It hurt, but not so badly to take Yennefer out of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs began to tremble. She clung onto the unicorn even tighter and hoped that Geralt would keep them on. The most dangerous moments were always the ones where they were reaching climax together and Yennefer’s body began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>quake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s hand slipped away from Yennefer’s hip and up to her chest, groping at her breast for a moment and then traveling straight upwards to press his palm around Yennefer’s neck. “There?” He asked, which only got Yennefer to let out another moan in response. Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ever so gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She slipped her eyes shut and sank into the sensation, and when Geralt heard her breathing thin out too much he released her to catch her breath. “More?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, please—” Yennefer moaned and then the hand was back on her neck, squeezing gently as Geralt pistoned his hips harder against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm tore through her just as her air supply was cut off just enough to become properly pleasurable. Yennefer sagged against the unicorn, folded herself onto it as though it were her only lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few more harsh thrusts and Geralt too, was finished. He groaned into her ear, hot breath against her neck and his hips stuttering to a stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer held tight to the unicorn. Her hair fell loose, black against white. She was tired. She was satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt,” She whispered. “Now that you’ve finished attempting to breed me like a pedigreed filly, I think that I would like a bath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed as he slipped out of her, leaving behind yet another dribble of cum as he did so. “Bath sounds nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then dinner and then bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Geralt said. “Easily arranged.” He sighed as he slipped off of the unicorn, languid and tired and relaxed. “Anything else? A wine pairing, maybe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Yennefer considered the question. “Beauclair White, perhaps.” She said. “If that's amenable to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had enough of the taste of White Wolf for the night?” Geralt teased. They still had plenty of bottles of the aforementioned wine coming to the state on a regular basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I think so. That bath, if you could?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get BB on it.” Geralt said truthfully, and then he was off to get her everything she’d asked for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Yennefer, she rested still mounted atop the unicorn and only climbed off once she was assured that there was a hot bath waiting for her, and dinner soon to come afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Testing the waters with Geralt was, by all means, a complete success.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yennefer's commission is completed, and she and Geralt are both pleased with the end result.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait on this update. Next one should be coming a lot quicker. </p><p>Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yennefer returned to Beauclair as planned, two weeks after their initial meeting to meet with Cerise with regard to the harness that she’d commissioned. She traveled down to Lassommoir on her gentle cob and found the little clothiers. The curtains were pulled back to let the warm Toussaint sun in, and from outside Yennefer could peer in and see both tailored finery and Cerise. She was hard at work on </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Assured that she’d get what she’d come for, Yennefer stepped inside and saw that what Cerise was doing was embroidering something into the inside of a bodice, right where the fabric would hug the breasts. A token of some sort, no doubt. Cerise’s stitching was careful and clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bell above the door rang as Yennefer closed the door. Cerise’s head snapped up to look at her and a smile stretched across her face. “Lady Yennefer!” She exclaimed. “So glad to see you’ve come back. I finished the piece about a week ago, have only been waiting for you to come back for a fitting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that I should have come sooner, in that case,” Yennefer said. A part of her had considered coming back sooner, but the meeting date had been set for a reason. “Is now a good time? I can see you’re working on something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, let me finish this up and then I’ll take you back. Feel free to browse, I’m sure you’ll find something of your liking to go with everything,” Cerise looked back down to her embroidery. “Have you told your partner about all of this? I’d hate him to be surprised by what you’re bringing home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer smiled, turned away as she was. “He’s interested in the possibilities that it provides,” She said simply. “I think right now it's simply a matter of how long before we’re able to put it to use. Luckily, both of us can be quite patient when we want to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise giggled behind her. “What a fortunate woman you are, Lady Yennefer. Why if </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband were interested in such things—” She clicked her tongue. “I’m sure my life would be much more interesting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> for sure. I wouldn’t have to live vicariously through my clientele now, would I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” Yennefer replied as she considered a certain bolt of fabric, black as night with little feathers woven into the fabric in silvery thread. Perhaps some other time. She wanted to see how the first venture played out before she decided to seek out any other finery. While she could purchase the fabric and simply enchant a needle, there was a craftswoman at hand who could do the same job. Perhaps a bit slower, but at least bearing inspiration for what the end product could provide.  “Did you remember to create a list of costs for the project?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Cerise said. “As expected the most difficult bit was the glassblower. Mostly wanted pay for materials and labor. I’m certain that's what you expected, though. Nothing went too far from what I expected when we drew up the project.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the tanner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband’s work. What comes into my pockets also goes into his, you know how it goes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer did not, in fact, know what that was like. She and Geralt had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept their affairs separate for a reason. Paying off Geralt’s occasional debts behind his back as an apology of sorts was not the same as mixing their income. The only times that Yennefer could recall where she and Geralt had specifically pooled together their coin had always concerned to Ciri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer shook the thought from her head and smiled at Cerise. “Perhaps when we have a vintage ready I’ll bring you a few bottles for you to enjoy. Depending on the end result, perhaps even a full cask. Melitele knows Geralt and I have no need for so much wine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise’s hands stilled over her embroidery. “You would really do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yennefer glanced back at the clothier over her shoulder. “For a friend. And Geralt will hardly protest the decision given what you’re doing for us. And as I said, we don’t need so much to spare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise smiled up at Yennefer. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ll be certain to keep that in mind,” She laid the embroidery down and set the project that she was working on off to the side. Sewing a token into the breast, Yennefer confirmed mentally a moment later. Probably for some poor girl that didn’t have the skill to do it herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well get started, shouldn’t we?” Cerise asked as she tied off the thread and began putting her work away properly. “I know that I haven’t got all day, and I’m certain you were intending to ride back to Corvo Bianco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer considered the question. “If I end up running late for dinner I’ll portal back with my horse. It’s hardly a concern.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds awful convenient, that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has its moments, provided that traveling by portal doesn’t turn the stomach too badly. ” Yennefer said, following after Cerise into that same back room where they’d first laid out the project. When she stepped in she didn’t see it anywhere, which meant that it only went to reason that Cerise kept it out of sight and well hidden. There was no telling when the wrong person would come knocking down her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fervor of the Eternal Fire had taken Novigrad, after all. Yennefer could only hope that it would not take somewhere as wonderful as Toussaint as well. Thankfully, she’d neither seen nor heard any rumblings to that effect since her arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise gestured behind a privacy partition, so Yennefer followed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were six mannequins, all of them in different states of dress. Most of them were simply covered in lingerie, most of which was half-finished or clearly waiting to be tailored or for some other finishing touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back was the harness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leather was just as Yennefer had imagined it, soft and polished smooth. The ivory color that she’d hoped for wasn’t there, but she could take the midnight black just the same. It created a rather striking effect, regardless. The little silver buckles kept it tight and in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the legs, where a man’s cock would hang, was a metal ring that had been wrapped in leather and then silk on top of that. Practicality just the same as beauty. But there was nothing mounted there, not that Yennefer could see. She glanced back at Cerise. “Was this all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest is in the box,” Cerise said simply. “Figured it’d be better to put them away for safekeeping, what with the sensitive nature of what they’re for and all. Besides, no reason to risk damaging them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t thank you enough for that,” Yennefer opened the box once it was set down in front of her and when she got a look at the contents she couldn’t help the breath that she took in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’d been told that there would be a glassblower involved, she had expected at least a little bit of artistry. She hadn’t been expecting what she was looking down at, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two glass phalli, set side by side in a box that had been filled with silk and soft scraps of fabric to make sure that they didn’t roll around or break. The first was made in obsidian black, so dark that Yennefer could hardly see through it. The base had been covered in thick leather, no doubt to ensure that it couldn’t be scratched by the ring or otherwise damaged. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. The glass was so smooth that it almost belonged somewhere else, being used for something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there it was in her hands, waiting for use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer looked to Cerise. “They’re beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find I didn’t skimp on the costs for the glass work,” Cerise said. “But since you made it clear you were willing to pay as much as it took, I figured it was for the best that I get the best I could find.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer’s gaze fell on the second of the two. Her heart began to beat fast, warmth pooling down in her belly. She wished she was back at Corvo Bianco, she didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> whether Geralt were there with her. Waiting for her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sort of thing that she’d been hoping for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the black phallus down and lifted up its sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass had been blown snowy white, spiraled cleanly into a rounded tip. The base was also bound in leather that had been covered over with a sheen of white silk. All to make it look correct, the perfect piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horn of a unicorn, built for pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer swallowed against a lump that formed in her throat. “I’m more than pleased with the result,” She said plainly. “Perhaps even anxious to bring them home for use.” She was showing more of her hand than she ever would have before, and yet she felt safe to do so. A clothier had no reason to turn against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well—” Cerise began unstrapping the harness from the mannequin. “With a little luck that won’t be much of a problem, especially seeing as this can be adjusted anyhow,” There was a momentary pause. “May need to lose your trousers to test your fit, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer sighed. “May I have a moment’s privacy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any harm in it,” Cerise replied and then she was out of the partitioned area entirely so that Yennefer could undress. It only took a few minutes and Yennefer had a brief moment where she wondered whether she’d dressed too grandly as far as her smalls were concerned. She still needed to get more sooner than later, if Geralt was going to carry on as he normally did. Her wardrobe could only survive so many encounters with his teeth before an enchanted needle couldn’t right the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid her clothes across the back of a wicker chair and began to strap on the harness in the same way that it had been attached to the mannequin. Before she called Cerise back in Yennefer took a moment to simply admire the work that had been done. Her fingers brushed over the leather, so soft and smooth and clean. The holes for the straps had been punched neatly, perfectly spaced apart. The metal rings that held it together were cool against her skin. Tin, plated with silver, Yennefer realized after a moment. Hardly a cost-cutting measure that she would argue with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What fine craftsmanship, and Yennefer hadn’t even been planning on getting the piece to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was the ring, held close to her pelvis. She should have tried using one of the toys, but Yennefer hadn’t wanted to ruin the full effect just yet. She understood how it was meant to work, and if it didn’t she could remedy the problem with just a little bit of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, if Geralt could have seen her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he were there to see her. Geralt would have likely dropped to his knees at the very sight of her. Yennefer felt hot just thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer swallowed hard, willing that pesky feeling of urgent arousal down since it was becoming such an issue. “I believe it’s a fit, Cerise,” She called to the clothier. “I’m rather pleased with the effect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise hovered by the edge of the partition. “May I, Lady Yennefer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yennefer replied, though she felt a brief spike of distrust at the suggestion that Cerise should join her. She was not the hunchbacked pig girl anymore. There would be no mockery of her body, there had been none in </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But still it was there, always at the back of her mind. In that respect, other women had always been crueler than men. “You may.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clothier came in and she grinned wide when she looked at Yennefer. “Well, it looks like those measurements you gave me were right after all,” She stepped in close to Yennefer, but not so close that she could touch. “Everything feels comfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very,” Yennefer picked up the unicorn horn again. “Though I may have skipped a step.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy enough to fix. Might as well try it while you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another few minutes of getting in and out of the harness. No doubt with some practice the process would go a little quicker, but Yennefer wasn’t quite there yet. Not that she'd mind needing to take her time all that much in the near future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had Geralt stretched out waiting for her, then she wouldn’t mind taking her time. She’d watch him grumble and complain about how he wasn’t getting what he wanted yet, just the same as she would have were she in his place. He’d be desperate for it by the time she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unicorn horn rested against her pelvis, though somewhat uncomfortably. Yennefer frowned and looked down at it. Cerise leaned in and took a look. “That’ll be easy to fix, that,” She said as she looked back to the box that the whole piece would be sent home in. “More silks to secure it in place. Knot it carefully and it shouldn’t budge too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer considered it, but not for long. Instead, she decided to map out the piece in her mind, considering the material and every component, just how she wanted it to touch her when it was in place. She let her eyes slip shut and stretched her fingers out as though she were meant to pluck the strings of a harp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, the incantation she came to use was slapdash and unimpressive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulgar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With some work it would be able to do so much more than simply bind the dildo more comfortably to the harness. Perhaps if she worked hard enough at it she could even find some way to make the magic lead to proper sensation. It didn’t even have to be much, just had to be as much as that soft slight tingle she got when she touched a witcher’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could even get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that sensation, she had a feeling that she could open up a very new and interesting market for incantations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise looked up at Yennefer, wide eyed and slack jawed. “Well, I suppose that’s one way to deal with the problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer reached down to the horn, stroking along it where it hung between her legs. The glass was so smooth, the ridges so clean and precise. Perfect. Ready for use. “I think that I’m satisfied with the product.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise blinked. “Should I get that list of costs for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could,” Yennefer replied, still admiring what now rested between her legs. “I’m sure that we’ll find the price is no matter. I can finish up here and join you in the front.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerise smiled wide. “If you prefer that, Lady Yennefer. But I’m going to have to ask you about helping me in the future because that was a fancy little trick that you had there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer hummed. “I’ll need the time to perform some… more adequate tests before I can agree to any sort of business venture. I hope that you can understand. Magic shouldn’t be trifled with too lightly, improvised incantations aren’t always stable enough for sale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes a lot of sense,” Cerise squeaked. “I’ll see you in the front!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer removed the harness and laid it down carefully in the box, carefully wrapping it up in fabric to keep every part safe and secure. The idea of strapping the chest onto her gelding’s saddle was far from appealing. Perhaps she'd need to take the time to portal herself and the gelding back to Corvo Bianco after all. Whatever it took to ensure her prize saw no damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piece seemed sturdy enough, Yennefer just wasn’t sure whether she wanted to take the risks or not for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dressed herself and carried the chest to the front room where Cerise was waiting with a scrap of vellum where she'd scratched down all of her costs. Yennefer met her at the counter and it was there that the two of them worked out payment. The coin was a little bit more than Yennefer had originally intended upon spending, but she was so pleased with the result that she didn’t even care all that much. Cerise had earned that cask of wine, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly, she wanted to get back to Corvo Bianco to see how long it would be before she plied Geralt into bed with her. As fun as taking him over the back of the unicorn with the horn would have been, she could already predict that he wouldn’t be interested. Perhaps some time in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chest attached to her saddlebags with a little bit of struggle, and Yennefer mounted her cob. The black gelding gave no significant protest as she rode out of Beauclair. If she were to use a portal, she would at least have the decency not to do so while in city walls. The last thing that she needed to do was go ahead accidentally unnerving the locals with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was a safe distance away she conjured the portal and rode her mount through to Corvo Bianco.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Geralt finally came in from the fields he was sweaty and covered in dust and monster gore. A nasty little crop of archespores had decided to make themselves at home in the northern corner of the vineyard, Geralt reported as Yennefer lounged in bed with a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Yennefer asked as Geralt began to strip out of his dirtied clothes and climb into a bath which Barnabas Basil had ever so kindly prepared for him. “Such terribly dangerous work, master witcher. Cleaning out the northern fields of your own property,” She smiled as she mocked him, turning the page of the two crown novel that she’d picked up while in Beauclair on her last shopping trip. “What ever shall the people of Toussaint do when you decide that it’s time to nap through the winter? How will they ever manage to fare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sank down into the hot water of the bath. “I don’t think I’m wintering,” He said. “Too warm for any of that,” He gave Yennefer a look. “Unless you want Corvo Bianco to shelter witcher’s during the winters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was hardly what Yennefer had meant. “I’m not sure I’d want them here disturbing the peace. I’m sure between the three of you, we’d be drunk out of house and home. I’m certain your brothers have more important business to attend to, anyhow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Geralt rested his head against a towel folded at the edge of the tub. “Important business, like Keira Metz, or a fisstech habit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer gave Geralt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well those two things sound about equally pleasant.” She muttered. “Do I dare ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lambert and Keira have started traveling together, out in Kovir.” Geralt said with a shrug. “I’m happy for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the fisstech habit?” Yennefer decided to tread carefully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s expression sank. “Eskel doesn’t deal with grief well. Never has.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I’m sorry, Geralt,” Yennefer made no further comment. She was able to extrapolate that the topic was sore, that the loss of Vesemir only a few years prior— a mere blip in their lifetimes was still open and bleeding and aching in all of the Witchers. It was a feeling that she could relate to in some ways, but couldn’t dream of in others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about it, she gripped onto Geralt’s arm just a little bit tighter than she was already. Kept him close. “If you feel you must invite them—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to,” Geralt said. “The invitation has always been open. I just wouldn’t count on them to come. Eskel will eventually, same as Lambert. Rushing them won’t work out well for anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer hummed quietly in understanding. “That’s likely for the better then,” She said in an attempt to change the topic. “I would hate for us to have to find a good place to hide the unicorn. The idea of moving it down to the cellar makes my skin crawl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Geralt’s mood seemed to lift. “Spiders? Last thing that was down there was a bruxa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while I’m certain you dispatched with the bruxa easily, I’m more concerned about dust,” Yennefer said offhandedly, “And moisture. It’s a work of taxidermy and I’ve had it fixed more times than I’d like already. I’d rather not need to find someone to do that again. Finding a good taxidermist that’ll act with complete discretion is a nightmare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled. “Weird stains, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occasionally the limbs have snapped off,” Yennefer reminded him as she stroked her fingers along Geralt’s arm, considering whether she wanted to aid in bathing him. He wouldn’t ask her to, but they had a routine where one would bathe the other. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasant.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Would you like to hear about my day, Geralt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I?” He gave her a suspicious look, one that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going to like this, am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer reached for a washcloth that hanged over the edge of the tub. She submerged it in the water for a moment before she pressed it to Geralt’s skin. “I went to Beauclair today. To meet with that clothier I told you about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s breath hitched. Yennefer smoothed the cloth over the curve of his neck, carefully and slowly. “The piece that I commissioned was ready for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Yennefer said. “Not that I’m going to allow you to see it until we’re ready to put it to use. While I’d love to be able to do that, I’d prefer you be a bit cleaner than you are already. And for you to take the time to prepare yourself if you’d like to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer’s gaze dropped. Geralt’s cock was hardening under the water. “I’d like to use it sooner than later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might need to be sure that I won’t have anything to do in the morning,” Geralt relaxed into Yennefer’s touch. “Have to get up early enough to feed the horses. BB will probably agree to pick up the slack around here. Marlene—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will do what they are paid to do,” Yennefer rolled her eyes and quieted Geralt with a wave of her hand. “And the fields will be managed by the workers who are here to work them anyhow. You can afford to take a day off from… pruning particularly pesky vines.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archespores aren’t vines,” Geralt grumbled, no doubt thinking back to one of the many lessons he would have been made to sit through as a child. “More of a—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer squeezed his shoulder. “If I needed a lesson in taxonomy, I am certain that I would have requested one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighed. “Right,” He hummed. “Anything else I need to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me when I ask you to do things,” Yennefer said. “Though that will be more for later than it is for now. I’d like for both of us to enjoy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt cracked an eye open to look up at her. “Should I take care of you before you take care of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something that Yennefer had considered all that deeply, in truth. Her main concern ever since the whole thing had come together in her head had been over getting Geralt begging and drooling and desperate for release in all new ways. She hadn’t considered her own pleasure in the equation at all, really. She’d been too taken by the possibilities of dominance that had been presented to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she really wanted to see was how gentle of a touch it took for Geralt to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that something that you would like to do?” She smoothed the cloth over his chest. Yennefer considered finding him a proper cologne, something that wasn’t derived from monster guts or horse or leather. They were living in Toussaint, finding something would surely be easy enough. Something with pears, perhaps. Although, Yennefer strongly suspected Geralt would treat it the same way that he treated wearing a doublet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namely, with a great deal of complaining until he eventually decided to abandon the endeavor altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Geralt replied. “I like making you feel good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer nuzzled into Geralt’s hair without thinking about it. “And you’re quite good at it. Now, would you prefer some time alone to prepare yourself, or—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shook his head. “I think we do it tomorrow night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?” Yennefer asked. “I expected you to be more impatient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we get dinner, wine,” Geralt said quietly, his eyes once again having slipped shut in relaxation. “No expectations. We could spend the day in bed before we finally got around to all of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer considered Geralt’s proposal. “Geralt of Rivia, being romantic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked up at her, straight in the eyes. “I can finally afford to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yes, Yennefer understood that. She understood the feeling on such a bone-deep level that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was no reason for the two of them to carry on as though they were still living on the Path, or more concerned with magic and power, or trying desperately to protect Ciir. It was an adjustment that the two of them were still making. One that Yennefer wasn’t wholly convinced she'd ever be able to fully complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer kept her head rested against Geralt’s. “What else did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed, nearly purred where he rested. His cock was still hard, and as much as Yennefer wanted to just reach down and give him some blessed pleasure, the feeling that she didn’t want to disturb the moment rang more important. If Geralt wanted her to touch him, he would surely let her know. “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer cupped Geralt’s cheek with a wet hand to force him to look her in the eyes. No room for mind reading, not when they were dealing with such a delicate topic. She needed for Geralt to be able to trust her. “You would tell me if you were worried?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged. “I’m not worried,” He said it so plainly. “I just want to be able to enjoy the day, make sure that you get to enjoy it too. And I have witcher’s stamina, it’s better to carve out the time anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh, that was true. “And when my less impressive stamina fails me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing says we can’t take a few naps,” Geralt teased. “And I wanted to take care of you too anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer swatted gently at his cheek. “As long as you understand that once the harness is on, I am in control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made that more than clear,” Geralt nuzzled into her palm. “Wouldn’t mind getting to know what I’m getting into beforehand, though. Rather not have to deal with too many surprises.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer hummed. “It’s a harness made of leather,” She began to explain to him. “Which I’ll be able to strap onto myself which will hold a false phallus in place as though I had a cock. The toys I commissioned are made of glass so we'll need to use either oil or a salve to ease the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep a fire going,” Geralt mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer nodded. “I intend to fuck you for as long as you can take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a low sound. Not quite a moan, but certainly dancing along the border of being one. He reached down into the water so that he could take hold of his cock. Yennefer grabbed his wrist before he could get there. “Stop.” She gave the order without even raising her voice to do so. Geralt went still immediately. He looked up at her with confusion written across his face as much as his arousal was. His eyes had gone dark, pupils having swallowed up nearly all of the color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Yennefer whispered to him. “Tell me what you intend to do to me, Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing. “I wanted to eat you out,” He said. “Fuck you with my fingers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded. “I wanted to try one of the uh, toys on you. Glass is easy to clean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer’s own breath hitched. “Would you like to know more about them?” She asked Geralt. “There's a surprise about one of them. One that I had made just for the two of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first is just in the shape of a cock. Not even a particularly unique one.” Yennefer felt the heat pooling down in her belly, a dampness forming in her small clothes that hadn’t been there before. “The second was shaped like a unicorn’s horn,” She leaned in so close to his ear as though she were whispering a secret to him. “Rounded, of course. But the shape is the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stilled. “You’re kidding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Yennefer mumbled into his skin. “I paid extra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one we're using, then,” Geralt told her. “And I’m making sure that you get the first taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she wanted to tell him that they didn’t have to wait until morning. Yennefer wanted to tell him so badly that it nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she didn’t because she wanted to be sure that the two of them got to wring out as much pleasure as possible come the sunrise. She imagined that their games wouldn’t start until at least after they’d enjoyed a breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt caught her chin with his fingers, made her look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> now in a reversal of an earlier moment. “Am I clean enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to bathe again after?” Yennefer asked Geralt with complete sincerity. The moment that Geralt got out of the bath she was tempted to drag him to the unicorn or to bed and for the two of them to enjoy the night before they decided that it was time for the two of them to sleep and rest before they woke, ate, and continued in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded. “Yeah, I’ll bathe after,” He said. “And I’m going to ask BB to get us a bigger tub. Something big enough for the both of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one we have is big enough for both of us.” Yennefer pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cramped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve hardly heard you complain about it before,” Yennefer replied. “I personally don’t mind being so close, so long as you’re not covered in monster guts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt tilted his head back so that he could look her in the eyes. “I’m getting the bigger tub,” He told her again. “BB will be able to find one easy enough.” With that Geralt stood up and began toweling himself off. Yennefer stood there and waited for him, and when Geralt started to get close to her she simply pranced over to the bed and climbed on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He toweled himself off just enough to be allowed into the bed and then he was on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer considered fighting him on it, showing him that she was the one in charge but she had all of tomorrow to do that. So she let him, stretched herself out languidly beneath Geralt even as he put his hands on her wrists to pin her down to the bed, almost playfully. Yennefer pressed her thigh up against his own. “Is this what you were hoping for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, ” Geralt’s eyes were wide and dilated. Not quite as dark as they got with a dose of Cat, but certainly dark. Yennefer arched her back, stretching herself out even more. Bared her neck to Geralt as a wolf would to another. Language that he can understand. He dropped down to lavish kisses along her throat, sucking little bruises into her skin. “It’s close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm—” Yennefer let out a pleased noise. “And what exactly were you thinking of, Geralt?” She asked him. “It always helps for you to be specific.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stroked a hand along her thigh, slow and careful and savoring. “I hoped that you’d show me the toys that you got so that I could put them to use,” He said simply. “The horn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer let out a sigh. “The crate on the dresser,” She told him and directed him in its direction with as little as a glance. “You’ll find everything inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed and nipped at her throat before he pulled away from her, cock hard between his legs. She’d take care of him in time, but if he was insistent on being the one to lead then there wasn’t much that she could do to stop him. She’d take care of him in the morning. The horn would need cleaning before then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer stretched out on the bed and pillowed her head on her arms as she watched Geralt go to the chest. He hesitated at the latches for just a moment, probably weighing whether he wanted to spoil the surprise of what was inside or not. Geralt glanced back at her over his shoulder and Yennefer gave him the slightest smile in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the crate. Yennefer heard more than saw the way that he sucked in a little breath at the sight. Geralt reached inside and when he turned back around, the horn was in his hands. Yennefer began to undress while Geralt’s back was turned. Better not to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stared at her, weighing the glass horn in his hands. “How much did this cost you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t concern yourself with that,” Yennefer shifted on the bed, stretching out her legs and reaching down between her thighs to draw her fingers across her folds. She let out a pleased sigh and let her eyes slip shut. “Nothing that we can’t afford, and I didn’t touch your coin. Although I may be sending along a gift of a cask or wine to our craftspeople in thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt climbed in next to Yennefer. “I don’t see any problem in that,” He said. “Should I get the oil?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer opened her eyes and reached for Geralt’s wrist. He pressed himself into her touch and he let her guide his hand to her slit. Without a complaint he began to stroke her in the same places that she’d been touching herself, spreading the wetness with ease. Yennefer let her thighs drop open further than they already were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so considerate, really. Always so eager to make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one to be cared for and pleased before himself. While Yennefer knew that it had everything to do with his enhanced stamina, she was hardly going to go second-guessing him. Not when it always ended so well for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stared down at her, care and affection written so clear in his molten eyes even if the expression would never truly reach his face. “You should sit up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should sit up?” Yennefer questioned him, pressing her hips into his hand so that she could hopefully get him to slide his fingers into her. She wanted that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Is there a reason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better angle,” Geralt said, shifting up on the bed so that he could rest with his back against their headboard. “C’mere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer rolled her eyes. “Then you should move your hand,” He obeyed and Yennefer sank into the feeling of his hand on her waist, even with her own wetness sticking to his skin. Geralt maneuvered her carefully so that she laid between his legs. Yennefer settled there instantly, allowed herself the luxury of pillowing her head upon Geralt’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh from the bath, he smelled clean and nice. None of the dust or leather or blade oil scents that she’d come to expect from when he was on the Path. This domestic Geralt, what a wonderful creature he could be. She didn’t even have to cage him to get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this satisfy you?” Yennefer asked even though she knew that the answer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> based on his cock pressing into her back, hard and no doubt aching. “Having me here?” She tilted her head against his shoulder. Her hair stuck to his still slightly-damp skin. She’d make him brush it out later on. Geralt responded with a hum, rubbing his hands over her ribs and back down to her hips. Not quite a massage but possibly the closest that he could get to giving one given the angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer tilted her hips, spread her thighs to expose her wet cunt to the air. She wanted him to touch her. He’d get the message in time, but the prospect of the toy that had been brought to bed was too tempting for her to stand. Geralt nuzzled into her hair. “I like it,” He murmured into her ear, voice low and rumbling. “Because I can touch you any way I want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “Then why don’t you do that?” She asked. “What we were doing before you decided to make me move was more than satisfactory,” To prove her point Yennefer rocked her hips, made it clear just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted. “Now, if you would—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Yen,” Geralt’s hands found her thighs, squeezing and kneading at her flesh with a tad more tenderness than was strictly needed. His fingers spread wide over her skin, massaging her like he wanted to be rubbing scented oils into her flesh to ensure that her skin would never dry. It never would, Yennefer would never allow it. But that softness, oh she enjoyed that. “You bring home expensive toys, I might as well use them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Yennefer slipped her eyes shut. “I’d prefer you use your fingers first, Geralt. Stretch me before going straight for the glass, I haven’t gotten the chance to try it just yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the first time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Yennefer sighed. “Is that truly so hard to believe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rubbed two fingers against her clit, circling gently before he dipped lower into her for just a moment before circling back to her clit. Yennefer bit back a moan. “I’m just surprised, is all. Thought you’d be—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the thought of it, Geralt,” Yennefer shifted her hips once more, tried to get him to slide those two fingers into her. She just wanted something in her, something that she could clench down on. Yennefer just wasn’t ready for the toy just yet. She would be in time. “But I’ve been meaning to save it for a special occasion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stilled, understanding dawning all at once. “You were saving it for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I was!” Yennefer protested. “You’re the one that changed my mind about it. Now, if you would?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt wrapped an arm around her waist, close to her hips and pulled her flush against him. Yennefer gasped at the sensation, gripped onto the meat of his forearm like it was the only thing to tether her to Toussaint. The grip he had on her was delightfully tight. Possessive, but hardly commanding. Geralt ceased the stroking over her clit and finally pressed two fingers into her, pumping and curling them into Yennefer so sweetly that she couldn’t help but let out a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t give her an inch. Geralt held her close to his body, so close that Yennefer nearly suffocated. As he crooked his fingers inside of her, Yennefer allowed herself to dig her nails into his arm. The little crescents she left him would only be there for a moment, but some days Yennefer wished that she could leave him with them for longer. She wanted him to be hers, as much as she was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was, wasn’t he? Bound by destiny, then the bond severed, but their family and love remaining intact all the same. He was hers, and she was, his and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d have him the next day. She’d get him to give up everything that he was and Yennefer fully intended to enjoy all of it. But for the moment, she was his and so she relaxed against Geralt’s body, even though she was being held so closely that she worried she might bruise. Even if she did, Geralt would always be there to comfort her and ease the pains in whatever ways she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pressed his lips to the curve of her cheek as a cry escaped her. Yennefer’s leg thrashed for just a moment as Geralt pressed his fingers into her, so deep that his knuckles met her skin. His callused thumb brushed over her clit, pressed onto it, circled over it so sweetly that Yennefer was moaning, seizing, coming in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer slumped back against Geralt, panting quietly as he extracted his fingers only to wipe the wetness off on her thigh. “Do you want the oil?” He asked her again. Yennefer shook her head, not quite at the junction where words would be possible just yet. “Or do you think you’re good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt,” Yennefer shifted slightly in his arms, and he allowed his grip on her to loosen, if only by so much. “May need a moment to breathe.” His cock pressed into her back again, an urgent reminder of what would come later in the evening. She would get to him in time. In time. First, she needed—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt kissed her, so sweet, so deep that Yennefer fell into him. Warmth and skin and sweat, all mingled together. The soap smell had become overpowered by her own as well as salt. Yennefer didn’t mind the mix, though she fully intended another bath before bed. For both of their sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got the moment to breathe, Yennefer stared up at Geralt’s face. “I think that you should touch me,” she whispered to him. “And I’ll tell you when I’m ready for the horn, if that's quite alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it is, Yen,” Geralt replied, massaging over her ribs once more. “Anything else you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water and a meal after,” Yennefer said truthfully. “After the horn, you’ll get your turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled. “I like the sound of that,” He breathed against her ear as he spoke, chest rumbling with his voice. “Don’t like the wait, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have me fucked out,” Yennefer sighed. “I assure you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thin, sharp nose nuzzled into her hair. “Like you that way,” He sighed. “Really like you that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hope to have you that way in the morning,” Yennefer caught one of his hands and directed it to her breast. “But for now let’s focus on something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt kneaded at her flesh, ever so gently. He stroked his fingers over her nipple, pinching and pulling at it gently. Yennefer moaned quietly, slipping her hand down between her thighs so that she could play her fingers gently over her slit. Geralt took his time, kissing at her neck and playing with her breasts all while Yennefer touched herself and sank into the sweetness of the moment. She let out a quiet moan. “I think I’m ready for it, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed and released her. Yennefer couldn’t help but mourn the lack of contact that came while Geralt reached for the toy that laid innocently on the sheets beside them. His hands wrapped around it, so nicely that Yennefer had the momentary thought that it was almost made to fit in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his hands were not those of a lover’s alone. His were sculpted to carry the weight and shape and size of a sword’s hilt. His fingers were bent and crooked so that he could use his signs as easily as a horse's reins. No matter how well the horn fit in his hands, he had other purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked things with purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt settled back in again, the horn in his hand. Yennefer stroked her fingers over its smooth glass form. The twists and ridges didn’t have a single rough edge. Nothing that could hurt her, and even if it did healing any wounds would be so easy. Geralt held still while Yennefer stroked over the toy. A promise of what was to come for him later on, if Yennefer was being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” He asked, voice low and husky as it he spoke next to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very.” Yennefer sighed and pulled her hands away from herself. She allowed herself to drape on of her legs over Geralt’s own, holding it spread wide and ready. The openness is pleasant. Yennefer was never so open with anyone before Geralt. He plied it from her with ease. She rested her head against his shoulder, watched as the horn was maneuvered closer to her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt kissed behind her ear. “Love you, Yen,” He whispered to her in the same moment that he pressed the horn’s tip against her. She parted for it with relative ease, allowing Geralt to work it into her bit by bit as the toy filled her up so wonderfully that she could hardly breathe. Yennefer couldn’t stop the moan that came as the first proper thrusts began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace Geralt set was far from brutal. Careful and practiced, too aware of the fact that the toy was glass but Yennefer wondered whether he considered her in the same ways. Yennefer dropped her mouth open to protest, but before she could get a word out Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>twisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> the toy inside of her. The spiraled edges did their job and Yennefer keened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clutched onto him so tightly that she could only hope that Geralt would be able to keep her tethered. Yennefer clung to him, moaned and writhed and dug her nails in. All at once, she gave herself over to Geralt and let the sweetness of his touch wash over her. Geralt did what he was supposed to, he held her close even as he fucked her with the toy. When Yennefer demanded a kiss, he gave it. When she grabbed at his hands and forced them to her breasts, or her clit, or anything else for that matter Geralt always obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer came with her eyes open, locked onto Geralt’s molten gold gaze and with her nails digging little crescents into his skin. Her legs shook and then went lax, her body tensed and loosened all in one brief moment. Geralt kissed her cheek, worked the horn out of of her. Yennefer whined at the loss. Having something inside had been so damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> especially when it was something that could do so much extra to her. The loss of it ached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt tossed the glass horn carefully down onto the blankets beside them. They’d bunched up to form a comfortable nest of sorts. Yennefer watched it land, blinked slowly, then directed her gaze back up to Geralt. “Should I take care of you now?” His cock still prodded into her back where she lay. She was surprised that Geralt hadn’t rocked it against her skin in search of stimulation. She hardly would have blamed him if he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed. “I’d like a turn.” He cast his attention over towards the toy. “That'll be for tomorrow though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer traced her nails along Geralt’s skin, gently as she could. Just enough to be sure that he would feel it. “Did you have something else in mind?” She asked, opening her legs for him. It was as much invitation as it was a request. “I don’t mind you wearing me out, Geralt, you should know that. It’s not as though I’ve anywhere to be anyhow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smoothed a palm over her thigh. “Retirement has been boring like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You content yourself with the grapes,” Yennefer pushed herself up and away from Geralt’s skin. She was sticky with sweat and certainly was looking forward to getting a bath later on. Not that it would matter much given how much the two of them had planned for the next day. “I’ve nothing to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed as he maneuvered himself out and away from Yennefer. “Could always get more books,” He offered. “More magical jobs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not as common as you might think, Geralt,” Yennefer teased as she laid back down on the bed, right in the space that Geralt had just left behind. It was a little too warm, but not so much so that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ”And I have no intention of acting as a mail service.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt knelt in front of her. “Probably good money in it,” His gaze dropped to the space between Yennefer’s legs. She had the immediate urge to roll away or to hide herself from him, but chose not to move. There was no need for that instinct, not there and not then and not with Geralt. Of all the men that Yennefer had known over the years, Geralt was the one she could always trust would never hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money alone doesn’t sway my hand, Geralt,” She said as she arranged herself more comfortably. Pillows at her back to keep her upright, her hair splayed back over them instead of being allowed to fly loose and stick to her skin. “You of all people should know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt placed a hand on her thigh. Yennefer sucked in a breath and looked to him. “You may.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Geralt.” Yennefer sighed. “I know that you know what I like as much as I know that you’ve the self control to stop once I demand it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a snort. “I also know that if you decide I’m out of line you won’t hesitate to put things in your own hands.” Ever so carefully, he allowed his body to bracket Yennefer's own. “Still haven’t forgiven you for everything in Rinde.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose that it’s convenient that I haven’t forgiven you for everything that happened there either.” Yennefer smiled up at him. “Not that I think I mind the end result so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt kissed her slow and deep, so deeply that Yennefer sank down into the pillows with it. He pressed into her at the same time. Yennefer gasped against his lips, relaxed back into the sheets, and then let Geralt go to work. He thrust into her with an easy pace, bracketing her with his body and teasing another orgasm out of her that crashed over her in gentle waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer clutched Geralt close to her and even held him there after he had come himself. They contented themselves with easy kisses and close contact, just glad to be there, wound up in each other and no longer feeling the need to reach for one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Geralt finally pulled away, she was exhausted and sticky with Geralt’s spend dripping out of her and desperately in need of a bath. Instead, Yennefer laid in Geralt's arms with the full knowledge that they’d be getting their bath first thing in the morning anyhow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Yennefer enjoy some last-minute foreplay, breakfast, and a bath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was the one to wake her in the morning. “Yen,” He said quietly, crouched down next to her in only his braies. Yennefer blinked herself awake and shook her head, not quite ready to get up. She was a <em> sorceress </em>, if she wanted to sleep in past noon she would do so. “BB’s getting us the bigger tub.” </p><p>“Did you really wake me just to tell me that?” Yennefer asked, unable to hide her exhaustion. “Because I can assure you I’d been hoping to sleep a bit longer.” </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “Well, there’s a bath ready and breakfast that’ll be ready after,” He said. “If you wanted to get those.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Yennefer hummed. “I’m not convinced.” </p><p>Geralt considered her. “There'll be apple juice.” </p><p>“That’s not working on me today, Geralt. I’m not nursing a hangover.” </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, still crouched where he was. Yennefer turned her gaze onto him directly and didn’t move from her spot amongst the blankets and pillows. She hadn’t anticipated how worn out she'd feel after such an enjoyable night with Geralt. He looked relatively chipper, though Yennefer knew that a century of being awake before the dawn was more to blame than Geralt being a legitimate morning person. </p><p>Or perhaps he was just excited to have a larger bath. She stretched out her limbs but barely moved from her spot. “If you truly want a bigger bath, I think you should just ask for a bathhouse,” Yennefer suggested, a picture already coming together in her mind for what it could be. “Lots of nice places we could put a greenhouse. A bath would help with maintaining the humidity.” </p><p>Geralt stood up and then seated himself on the edge of the bed, right alongside where Yennefer lay. “Usually people put in fish ponds if they’re worried about humidity, not baths,” He joked, settling a hand on her thigh. “Are you really suggesting a greenhouse with walls anyone can see through?”</p><p>Yennefer smiled up at him. “I figured you wouldn’t mind it that much.” </p><p>Geralt seemed to consider it. “I want the bath blocked from view,” He said. “What else do you intend to use this greenhouse for?” </p><p>“More places to grow herbs,” Yennefer said quietly. “Seeing as the fields are better off growing grapes anyhow. Having access to fresh supplies year-round hardly seems like it’d be a bad thing.” </p><p>Geralt nodded. “Could be nice.” </p><p>“Just think about it,” Yennefer sighed. “The tub could be as large or as small as you like,” In truth she really didn’t know how large she would have wanted a tub to be. Mostly she was willing to let Geralt steer that decision on his own. She imagined he’d want something he could stretch out fully in. “It'd free up some space here.” </p><p>“And what would we do with that space?”</p><p>Yennefer sighed. “Perhaps give Ciri a room of her own,” She suggested. “One that’s only hers. I don’t think she's had one since you first brought her to Kaer Morhen. I believe she always had to share after.”</p><p>Geralt nodded. “I don’t think she has either.”</p><p>“A witcher always needs a place to winter in the winters,” Yennefer said. “And that is <em> not </em>an invite for you to start inviting your brothers, mind you. I simply want to ensure that Ciri always has a place here.” </p><p>“There’s the guest room.” </p><p>“It’s hardly the same thing and you know it,” Yennefer swatted at Geralt’s arm playfully, glanced up at the ceiling for just a moment, and then pushed herself upright so she could sit. “I think all of this time here is making me domestic.” </p><p>“I don’t mind it,” Geralt snorted. “Sleeping in is nice.” </p><p>“And yet you never actually managed to sleep in, I think you enjoy <em> thinking </em> about sleeping in,” Yennefer teased. “You’ve taken on some domesticity yourself. A master witcher, tending to weeds and pruning vines. I never would have imagined it.” </p><p>Geralt let out a tiny laugh. “I’m worried Roach is enjoying the downtime too much.” </p><p>“She’s earned it,” Yennefer turned to the bedside table to pick up a comb so that she could start untangling her hair. An enthusiastic night with Geralt always left her in need of more upkeep than usual. “Being a witcher's mount is hardly an easy task.” </p><p><em> You’d know, wouldn’t you? </em> Yennefer heard Geralt think and laughed when she heard it. “Yes Geralt, I would know.” </p><p>“Reading my mind again?”</p><p>“Slipped,” Yennefer said truthfully. “But I am serious. I’d like to give Ciri her own space for when she wants to rest.”  </p><p>Geralt nodded. “Every witcher gets their own room at Kaer Morhen once they’re on the Path,” he said. “She's earned it. Should have a room up at Kaer Morhen too, but—”</p><p>But nobody was there and likely never would be there again. Yennefer didn’t need to read his mind or pry to know that was what Geralt was thinking. She felt it the same way, that sadness to know that it was still empty and would never see people in its halls again. Yennefer didn’t picture Lambert going back, and she pictured Eskel doing it even less. She didn’t blame either for that decision.</p><p>“She’ll have a room here,” Yennefer said. “I’d like to give her more reasons to come and visit if I’m being honest. I always miss her so.” </p><p>“Me too,” Geralt leaned in against her and nuzzled her hair even though she was trying to brush it. “We’ll make sure she has the space. I know BB will work with us to make it happen too. I think he’d like having her around.” </p><p>Yennefer smiled. Everything that she’d been hoping for, right there. “If only we could have raised her here. Away from all the hurt.” </p><p>“She wouldn’t be who she is if we had,” Geralt said with a shrug. “She’s <em> strong </em>, Yen.” </p><p>And gods, how that was true. Yennefer knew it damned well too. The two of them had worked hard to ensure that Ciri came out strong. Yennefer had seen that spark in her on the first glance, had known that there was something special even back in Geralt's first letters. Lightning in a damned bottle. </p><p>"She's so strong," Yennefer said, half a lament. "Though I wish she hadn't solely taken after you ultimately."</p><p>Geralt knew what she meant by it too. He shrugged. "You know why she made the choices she did," He offered. "And she's a good witcher." </p><p>"As good as her father?" </p><p>"Good as Vesemir, I hope," Geralt said. "Better than any of us if things are good to her. The world doesn't need witchers like me and my brothers anymore. She can be something new." </p><p>"Something new," Yennefer repeated. "If you decide you don't like the bathhouse idea, we can find some other solution that'll work just as well. Ciri will have a proper place for a young witcher to winter." </p><p>Geralt gave her a look so full of love that it made Yennefer's breath hitch in her chest. "I'll talk to BB about it. He'll probably have ideas," Geralt's brow wrinkled and he gave Yennefer a look. "But first I think he'd appreciate it if the two of us at least bothered to show up for the breakfast that he prepared for the two of us." </p><p>"Hmm," Yennefer pulled the blankets up over her shoulders. There was a soft robe in the dresser that she had half a mind to put on so that she was at least covered up. "You and I will need the energy later, won't we?" </p><p>Geralt's eyes widened at the reminder. "Yeah," He said. "I think so."</p><p>Yennefer tossed her hair over her shoulder. "First that bath," She said. "Then food. And then after, you and I have things to do." </p><p>And oh, how <em> excited </em> she was for what was to come.</p><hr/><p>Their breakfast was a relatively simple meal of fruit, croissants, crisped bacon and eggs that Marlene cooked to their individual tastes. In the middle of the table was a pitcher of apple juice, even though Yennefer didn’t ask for it specifically. Even though it was her preferred drink whens he had a hangover, it didn’t matter. Geralt always ensured that Yennefer had it available to her every morning without fail. BB had always been more than gracious about the matter, as well. </p><p>Yennefer appreciated it eternally. She never had to <em> ask </em> Geralt to make sure that there was apple juice, he just always remembered it. </p><p>It was how they'd met, after all, in a way. Him bringing her apple juice after a night of drinking even though they hadn’t known each other at all. </p><p>There bad been more to the circumstances than that, of course, but even despite all of it Geralt had remembered the apple juice. </p><p>Once their breakfast was finished (and she and Geralt had both decided to keep things <em> light </em>,) it was off to the bath. Geralt climbed in first before Yennefer climbed in after him, all but settling in his lap since they didn’t have quite as much room as she would have liked. They were going to get that larger tub at some point, Yennefer was sure of it. </p><p>She let out a pleased hum and rested her head on Geralt’s shoulder. </p><p>“Are you still certain about today’s plans?” Yennefer asked Geralt. “Because you do know that you’re allowed to back out.” </p><p>“More than sure,” Geralt kissed along the round of her shoulder. “Haven’t stopped thinking about it.” </p><p>Yennefer reached for a washcloth so that she could take care of the two of them. Geralt was hardening behind her, but Yennefer had no intention of doing anything with it. Not yet, at least. “It’s going to be a long day.” </p><p>“Not the longest I’ve had, and I don’t expect to be maimed at any point,” Geralt mumbled against her shoulder. “So I can’t complain.” His arms wrapped around her waist to pull her in close to him. “Better than trudging through shit looking for monsters that don’t exist.” </p><p>“And then coming out the other side smelling like manure,” Yennefer smiled softly and looked back at Geralt over her shoulder. His golden eyes locked with hers. “Were you truly so desperate for coin?” </p><p>“Usually I only did those because I wasn’t being allowed to leave without looking., Geralt offered as an explanation. “I’m sure you’ve run into something similar.” </p><p>Yennefer shrugged, if only slightly. “Normally if someone is told that what they’re looking for is not achievable by magic, they give up.” </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>She felt her lips sink, the rueful void that wrenched open in her chest that had closed somewhat but would never truly heal. “I never said that I took my own advice,” Yennefer all but whispered. “Perhaps I should have sooner. I certainly could have spared myself some pain if I did.” </p><p>His arms tightened around her, cradling her close to Geralt’s chest so that she couldn’t forget he wa there. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Absolutely none of that is your fault,” Yennefer said truthfully. There was nothing that either of them could have ever done to solve the particular problem of fertility. She had lost hers, as had Geralt. The means may have been different but the result was all the same and neither of them could pretend anything else was the case. “Besides, we have Ciri. It doesn’t matter that I didn’t birth her. She’s my daughter, just as much as she’s yours.” </p><p>“Mmm,” Geralt hummed. “She is.” </p><p>Yennefer shifted in Geralt’s arms, draping her legs across his own as she arranged himself to be more in his lap as opposed to between his legs. His cock had softened at some point, but Yennefer hadn’t noticed when. “You’re wonderful, Geralt,” She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “And I am so glad that you found me that day in Rinde.” </p><p>Geralt stared into her eyes. “You were the one that saved Jaskier.” </p><p>“I <em> also </em>leveled a building and made you wait on me hand and foot while I was hungover,” Yennefer reminded him, “and got some poor fool to settle some scores for me without realizing it.” </p><p>“I still don’t appreciate that you did that,” Geralt griped. It was one of many things that the two of them were never going to be able to truly get over. “Mind control isn’t enjoyable. But I also can’t argue with the end result.” </p><p>Yennefer leaned in close again, her head pillowed on Geralt’s collarbone. So close that she could hear the too-slow thud of his heartbeat in his chest. By comparison, hers must have been far too fast. Maybe even uncomfortably so for him. “I’ve had worse prizes,” And it was the truth. So many things that she’d gotten over the course of her life, and somehow Geralt was one of the absolute best. He’d always looked out for her, even when he hadn’t needed to. He’d let her do the same. They had a daughter in every way but by blood or the water of the womb.</p><p>“Me too,” Geralt said. “No rocks being thrown at me, or spitting. You don’t call me a mutant.” </p><p>“I suppose not,” Yennefer saw no use in attacking those sort of things about Geralt. If she wanted to hurt him, there was an absolute wealth of things that she could attack. Things that she hadn’t hesitated to go after in the past, but no longer felt any use for. There were worse ways to hurt him than by going after his mutations. “I’d consider it a compliment, if I were you.” </p><p>He started to kiss along her shoulder again, leaving a pleasant warm that washed over her with it. “Love you, Yen.”</p><p>“You’re going to love me more soon,” Yennefer teased, and then she thought about what was to come. “Would you like some space to prepare before we start?” She knew for a fact that Geralt knew what needed to be done. He had a wealth of experience that she had never had a part in, knowledge won between furs in his youth. His knowing what he was doing was good. </p><p>“Hadn’t thought about it,” He admitted. “Do you want me to take care of it alone?” </p><p>Yennefer pressed a hand over his chest, smoothing over his scarred skin to rest over his heart. It beat slightly faster than it had been before. “Would you like me to be here for it?” </p><p>Geralt considered it, and as he thought Yennefer <em> watched </em> his pupils widen in arousal. He swallowed hard, taking away every visible sign that he was feeling any sort of nerves along with it. “I’ll join you in bed in ten minutes.”</p><p>“You know I’ll hold you to that,” Yennefer sighed. A part of her was loathe to leave the warmth of the bath, but not everything could be helped she supposed. Soon the two of them were going to be able to warm back up anyhow. “Take care of yourself, Geralt. I’ll get prepared as well.” </p><p>“Yeah,” He said, voice hoarse. The metallic quality was more obvious than it would be normally. “I’ll be there in ten.” </p><p>Yennefer lifted herself up into standing between Geralt’s legs and stood there, showing him her body instead of moving. A little bit of motivation had never hurt. “Do remember to be punctual, witcher. This is a <em> very </em>important contract.” With that she turned her back to Geralt, all to ensure that he got a good look at her as she climbed out of the tub and pulled a towel around herself. “Perhaps it’s the most important contract of your life.” </p><p>She lingered at the door, watching Geralt as much as he was watching her. If he decided to be a little late, she wouldn’t complain too badly for it. “Take your time.” Yennefer told him, and then she was off to the bedroom where their bed awaited. </p><p>Yennefer dried herself off then laid her towel over the back of a chair. She didn’t know whether or not she wanted to put on anything other than the harness. Instead of fighting with herself over it, she seated herself at the little vanity that Geralt had convinced BB to acquire for her. After so many years of traveling, Yennefer had been delighted to have a place for her cosmetics. No more need to cram everything into a tiny pack.</p><p>Another sign of Geralt’s love, just the same as the apple juice at the breakfast table was. Things Yennefer had never asked him for but he’d made sure to get her anyways. She’d only had a vanity a few times before, but what was available at Kaer Morhen in the guest room or at Aretuza was hardly hers to call her own. What had passed for a vanity in Vengerberg was not a true one. </p><p>But Geralt had remembered. </p><p>Yennefer took a shuddering breath and tried to calm the beating of her heart. Domesticity was doing terrible things to her, Yennefer decided. She picked up her comb and began to draw it through her hair.</p><p>Geralt appeared in the mirror’s reflection, a towel wrapped around his waist. He gave her a glance, but said nothing as he flopped down onto their bed and stretched himself out. “That couldn’t wait?” </p><p>“Not at all,” Yennefer paused, watching Geralt’s reflection. “You know perfectly well how I prefer things.” And Yennefer <em> knew </em> that it was silly to put on makeup before she went to bed with Geralt. She <em> knew </em> that there was no need for it, and that Geralt would be enthralled with her all the same but there was a niggling insecurity at the back of her mind that asked <em> how could anyone ever love a hunchback </em>, and had never quieted for a moment over the course of her entire life.</p><p>Perhaps one day she’d be able to put down the glamarye and not feel the need for it. She hoped one day that would come. </p><p>Geralt watched her prepare herself without so much as another word.  He’d rested his head on folded arms, comfortable and quite and lax. Yennefer allowed herself to glance over at him from time to time, just to be sure that he was still comfortable but not so comfortable that he’d decided to start napping. </p><p>Yennefer dabbed a dot of glamarye under each of her eyes. “Is there anything in particular you wanted to do?” She asked Geralt out of nowhere. “Besides take the horn.” </p><p>Geralt’s eyes opened. He watched Yennefer in the mirror just the same as she watched him. “I was hoping you wouldn’t hold back with me,” He said. “But I’m also hoping for a chance to take breaks if we need to.” </p><p>Yennefer hummed. “I can hardly complain about the possibility of a nap at midday,” She turned in her seat, having deemed herself satisfactory for Geralt to see her face directly. His head picked up and he looked at her in interest. “Should I put on perfume?” It wasn’t a real question. </p><p>“You always smell wonderful.” </p><p>Yennefer rolled her eyes. “So you’ve told me,” She teased Geralt gently. “<em> Including </em>while at a funeral, I should remind you. It was wildly inappropriate.” </p><p>“I’d missed you,” Geralt replied as his only explanation, and Yennefer <em> knew </em>that it was the honest truth. He’d missed her. She’d missed him too, but at the time she’d been a little occupied with searching for Geralt.</p><p>Yennefer picked up the little bottle of perfume and removed the cork. The scent wafted gently into the room, but Yennefer <em> knew </em> the effect it had on Geralt’s sensitive nose. To him having the open bottle had to have been downright overpowering. Not that she could be put to blame for his senses being so sharp. </p><p>She placed a small dab of the perfume on the inside of each of her wrists, pressed them to the sides of her neck and then after a moment’s consideration, just a tiny amount on the rounds of her breasts. Nothing which Geralt wouldn’t appreciate. </p><p>Only once the bottle was corked once more and sitting on the vanity did Yennefer rise from her seat and cross the room to open the chest on top of their dresser. In truth it was more <em> her </em> dresser but Geralt hardly complained. He didn’t have anything near a comparable wardrobe to require it anyways. </p><p>He looked up at her form where he laid on the bed. He looked comfortable, which Yennefer was glad for. Especially when they had something coming up that neither of them had done before. “Well?” Yennefer asked Geralt from where she stood straight in front of him. “Any thoughts?”</p><p>“You smell nice,” Geralt’s eyes had been reduced to thin golden rings, pupils blown too wide. The only way that they could have been wider was with a dose of Cat to enhance his sight. Thankfully there was no need for such a thing, not only because of the setting but also because Yennefer knew what Geralt’s elixirs did to him. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a bit of magic, of course, but still far from ideal.</p><p>“Is that all?” Yennefer teased, turning back around to look through the little chest. The harness sat right on top, halfway covered with the unicorn horn that had been cleaned since the night before. Yennefer carefully pulled out the harness and began to step into it. </p><p>From behind her, she heard the slightest hitch in Geralt’s too-slow breaths. The leather of the harness was smooth against her skin, cool as could be. Yennefer buckled only the belt-piece into place and traced her fingers over the leather straps. So pleasant against her skin. </p><p>“It’s a good look,” Geralt commented from over on the bed. It shook her from her reverie. </p><p>“It isn’t finished.” Yennefer said, perhaps a little too quietly. She picked up the horn and slid it through the ring that was meant to hold it in place. Once it was secure and the rest of the straps were buckled into place Yennefer crooked her fingers and spoke a quiet incantation to ensure that the horn held in place. “I can only hope that you appreciate the full effect,” Yennefer spoke up once the spell was completed. </p><p>Geralt hummed. “Turn around and we’ll see,” He said plainly. “I know you won’t let it make you look bad.” </p><p>And that <em> was </em>true. </p><p>Yennefer took a breath to steel herself, suddenly feeling the absolute crush of the intimacy of the moment and setting. There was no avoiding Geralt like this. Backing out was possible but also not something that Yennefer wanted to do. </p><p>She turned slowly to face him, stood up tall with her back straight, and stared Geralt straight in th eyes. </p><p>“Well?” She asked. “Does this look good enough for you?” </p><p>Geralt swallowed. “I’d say so,” He said quietly, voice a little rough. As he spoke he shifted his hips just slightly, no doubt grinding his cock into the blankets under him in search of stimulation. Yennefer approached the side of the bed, slow as she could. Geralt didn’t take his eyes away from her for a second, though his gaze flit occasionally from Yen’s face to the horn between her legs to her breasts. </p><p>Yennefer seated herself and reached out for Geralt. When her hand met his shoulder her fingers splayed wide over his scarred skin. “I still haven’t decided what I wanted to do with you first, Geralt,” Yennefer admitted. “Should I have you suck my cock?” She asked him. “Or should I just have you on your hands and knees now?” </p><p>Geralt groaned quietly. “Could have me do something for you,” Geralt offered. “Get you off first if you wanted me to.” </p><p>Yennefer considered the request. “It may be a little late for that idea,” she admitted. Putting on the harness had taken priority. She leaned back just slightly on the bed, sure to keep herself on the edge of it. “How about you get down on the floor and worship my prick while I consider what to do with you?” </p><p>Geralt nodded and began to climb off of the bed, only to stop with one foot on the floor. </p><p>“Geralt, what are you—” Yennefer began to ask just as he caught her cheek and pulled her into a kiss, a deep one that threatened to swallow her up whole. Her arms slid around Geralt’s broad shoulders to pull him in close to her while she had the leverage. </p><p>Geralt took her deep into the kiss, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled Yennefer in so close that she was nearly a part of him. Not for a second did the contact break, and Yennefer relaxed into Geralt's touch. She was meant to be the one leading the two of them and they both knew it damned well, but the moment was so pleasant that she almost didn't want to. </p><p>The kiss broke, just for a few breaths that Yennefer needed but Geralt could last a little longer before he required them. "Should I take that to mean that you're interested?" </p><p>"You should," Geralt said with his voice husky as he pressed more kisses to her skin, along her jaw and up toward her earlobes. "But I do want to get you off before we do that. You deserve that at least." </p><p>Yennefer hummed quietly, considering the request along with the things that the two of them had done before. There were so many possibilities, so many things that the two of them could do. She let out a quiet breath. "Why don't you try to do both?" She suggested. "I know you can be so very creative when you feel like putting in the effort." </p><p>Geralt stared into her eyes. Behind them she could see him thinking, the gears turning against each other as a picture came together in Geralt's mind for just how she was meant to be treated. "I've got it," he finally whispered. "You should sit on the edge of the bed." </p><p>"The edge of the bed?" Yennefer questioned. "And what if I would prefer to stay standing?" </p><p>"We'll see how it goes," Geralt said as he finally began to separate himself from her properly. Their eyes stayed locked, a few more breaths passed between the two of them and then Geralt did what he was asked and he sank down to his knees in front of Yennefer. </p><p>And oh, how lovely he looked down there. It made Yennefer wonder how she’d managed to go so long without getting Geralt there. She stroked her fingers through Geralt’s white hair, so soft and silky since Corvo Bianco allowed him to care for it properly without visiting a barber too regularly. </p><p>She let out a slow, shaking breath. “Geralt, this seems to be a natural position for you.” </p><p>“Shush,” Geralt grumbled, catching her by the hips and hauling her in a step closer to him. He pressed his lips to her belly, where she’d once drawn an amphora. Geralt nuzzled along her skin, kissing into the hollows of her hips and up and over them until his bottom lip just barely brushed along the leather of her harness. “You look so good like this.” Geralt spoke against her skin. </p><p>“And I’ve the impression that you’re trying to stall,” Yennefer tugged gently at his hair. “Now, if you would—” </p><p>Geralt’s eyes met hers just as he took the tip of the glass horn into his mouth. He massaged her hips with his hands, holding her still so that he could sink down further on the glass, suckling and licking at it gently even though Yennefer didn’t feel anything. But he gave the toy the same amount of care that he would have if she’d had a real cock right in front of his face all the same. </p><p>He pulled off for just a breath. “I’m going to touch you,” he lapped at the tip. “If that's alright.” </p><p>“It’s more than alright,” Yennefer sighed, rocking her hips curiously to watch how Geralt reacted to the toy moving. He moved along with it, taking it into his mouth once more as he allowed two fingers to stroke along Yennefer’s slit. </p><p>She was practically dripping, the warmth so low down in her belly that she couldn’t possibly hope to ignore it. Yennefer moaned as Geralt pressed his fingers into her clit with what she could only consider an exact pressure. Geralt moaned around her fake cock in response. </p><p>Yennefer took a breath to steady herself. “This is more than agreeable,” She told him. “I should have gotten you to do this so much sooner.” </p><p>“Haven’t had the time,” Geralt replied once the toy was out of his mouth again before sinking back down. Single-minded as ever, that was her Geralt. Always so attentive. </p><p>“Should have made the time, gods Geralt,” Yennefer replied. “I can’t wait to get this into you properly. I’m sure you’ll handle it wonderfully.” </p><p>“No need to wait,” Geralt stroked the toy with his fist, fingers moving along the ridges so gingerly. Of course the glass was able to break, but it was far from the sort of situation where it was a true concern for either of them to confront. Geralt would not go out of his way to break or hurt things, not any more than Yennefer would and that was a <em> good </em> thing. </p><p>Yennefer swallowed down a sudden rush of nerves that rose like bile. “I’ll have to come up with more things for the two of us to do,” she suggested in the hopes that Geralt would agree. “I’m sure I’ll have no choice but to call in a few more favors but it would be manageable.” </p><p>“I probably have some favors of my own,” Geralt stroked along Yennefer’s lips with his fingers, teasing at the very edges of her hole. “Might be able to figure something out.” </p><p>Yennefer hummed. “Not sure what you have in mind any more than I know what I do,” She whispered, resisting the urge to lean back onto the bed so that she could open her legs up and let Geralt shove his fingers up into her properly. It wasn’t the time for it but her body was <em> hungry. </em> “I intend to fully consider my options, I’d recommend you do the same.” </p><p>If Geralt were capable of blushing, Yennefer imagined that he would have. Of course he would have a great number of favors racked up all across the continent after the amount of work that he'd done over the years. Yennefer wasn't certain that most of those favors would be as specialized as what Yennefer did for Cerise, but surely there would be something. </p><p>"I'll think on it," Geralt said, pressing more kisses along the glass horn attached at Yennefer's hips. "But I think that's going to have to be a conversation for later, won't it?" </p><p>Yennefer smirked down at him. "What ever could you mean, Geralt? It's not as though the two of us are <em> stalling </em>," She leaned back onto the bed, making herself just a little more comfortable. "And I intended to drag this out for as long as the two of us could manage anyhow,“ She laced her fingers through his snowy white hair, tugging gently at the roots and earning a tiny noise out of Geralt as her reward for the attention. "What if I were to tell you that I came here with a list of things I'm meaning to try?" </p><p>Geralt glanced up at her, "I'd say you're reading too many of those novels." </p><p>"And I would point out that my reading material rarely includes the activities that you and I so often enjoy," Yennefer tugged his hair again. "Four legged activities, specifically. The design of this—“ She reached down to gently push Geralt away from the toy to ensure that he gave it a proper appraising look. "No book could have ever suggested this to me, Geralt. I do hope that you would know that." </p><p>The look that he gave her was with the eyes of a half-starved man. "I know." </p><p>Geralt's finger traced along the edges of Yennefer's slit again, pressing up against her clit with perhaps a little too much force. Almost immediately her head was tipping back with a moan before Yennefer could hope to catch herself. "You are truly wonderful, witcher. This may prove to be your most lucrative contract yet." </p><p>"Don't remember getting it in writing," Geralt pulled away from the toy to lean in close to her and press kisses into the hollow of her hip. "Never mentioned pay, either." </p><p>"Your payment is yet to come," Yennefer teased, opening her thighs up just slightly. She allowed the bed to take at least some of her weight so that she wouldn't have to be concerned with collapsing or tipping over. Geralt took the hint and pushed two of his fingers into her. She moaned again, letting herself be opened up even though nothing else would be happening on her end for quite some time. Yennefer collected herself as best as she could, and spoke. "If you keep up, I might even consider giving you a bonus for your work." </p><p>Geralt nuzzled into the dark curls between Yennefer's hips, his nose barely brushing against the ring that supported the toy. "You know I love doing this for you," he mumbled into her skin. "Always." </p><p>"I can only hope you enjoy what is next, Geralt," Yennefer whispered back. "But I need to know that you're ready for what's to come? The last thing I imagine either of us want is for there to be any unpleasantness." </p><p>Her touch gentled and Yennefer stroked Geralt’s hair again, down to his beard and chin. Up and down, ghosting over the back of his neck with all the care that she could manage. His shorn hair prickled against her fingers. “Would you say that you’re ready, white wolf?” </p><p>“Yes,” Geralt breathed. “I’m ready.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt finally gets what he's been waiting for, and Yennefer gets to enjoy every minute of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yennefer guided Geralt to exactly the place where she wanted him. Without even having to touch him, she had Geralt right on the center of the bed on his hands and knees. Pleased with herself, Yennefer took the moment to lean back against the dresser and simply appraise Geralt’s form. There was no rush on the two of them to get on with the fun, so she fully intended to take her time and enjoy having Geralt there and at her sweet mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Geralt shivered, Yennefer let herself smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you excited?" She asked him, still from her position against the dresser. She already knew the answer, his hard, leaking cock was more than evidence enough. But Yennefer also knew that simply looking wasn't nearly the same as getting Geralt to say it out loud for himself. "I know that you've been waiting for this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have," Geralt replied, muscles tensing visibly for just a moment. He was so excited that he looked like he was about to snap, Yennefer thought. "Couldn't wait when you told me about it in the first place." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I remember," Yennefer approached the bed and Geralt alike. She allowed herself to reach out and brush a hand over his flank. The same way that someone might remind their mount of their presence, simple contact and absolutely nothing more. "You immediately felt the need to take me to bed when you found out. Not that I could have hardly complained," Yennefer stepped up onto the bed and the mattress sank with her weight. "Do you want to know how long I've been imagining this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed. "How long?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The first time you brought me to Kaer Morhen," Yennefer said quietly, "Decades ago." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt's head jerked as he looked at her directly. "That long?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I overheard something that one of your brothers was saying," Yennefer said quietly, "thought that the idea sounded novel if nothing else and decided to tuck it away in the back of my mind for when I got the chance. And then the opportunity continually refused to appear." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched, ever so slightly. "You've got your chance now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To think that it would take so long for a little fantasy to come true," Yennefer mused, "Especially when I only ever wanted it with one person." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of shock crossed over his face. "Only one?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may dislike it, but you are rather striking to look at, Geralt,” Yennefer remarked, appraising Geralt as she continued to circle him. “White hair on a man that looks so young. Do you think that it’s a coincidence that you and the unicorn match? I imagine a real specimen would have a mane of spun silver,” Her gaze drifted back to Geralt. ‘White is more than close enough for my tastes.“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always had a thing for black and white,” Geralt murmured, those yellow eyes of his still blown so wide that the color nearly disappeared. "I never thought about it. Especially not the unicorn bit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I assumed as much," Yennefer smiled down at him. "I am so glad to have you here now, Geralt. You have no idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I might have some," Geralt replied, "Wouldn't mind making this a regular thing, either." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, shaking her head. "The only part that I didn't imagine was the very specific shape that certain parts would take." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Surprising</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Geralt mumbled."I'm ready." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you are," Yennefer stroked her fingers over Geralt's cheek. "You're practically shouting the thought. If I didn’t know how to handle it I would be developing a headache right about now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes, the closest that Yennefer imagined him getting to blushing properly. She tugged gently at his hair once more before releasing him. "Do I really--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You Witchers aren't exactly trained to hide your thoughts," Yennefer teased as she moved away from Geralt's front and continued to circle him until she settled in place directly behind him. "I've half a mind to try and teach you all one of these days, I imagine it could do you some good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer stroked a hand down Geralt's spine, feeling every vertebra as her fingers danced over it. He used to be so much bonier, back when he was always off on the Path and proper meals were apparently few and far between. Yennefer liked this domestic Geralt, this man that enjoyed having a soft feather bed and three square meals a day. Not something that she'd ever seen herself liking, but she liked it all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scar tissue might even fade eventually, Yennefer thought for just a moment. She didn't want to see it go. Geralt was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt </span>
  </em>
  <span>without the lifetime of danger behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to fuck you, Geralt," Yennefer said into the openness of the room, still stroking her hands over Geralt's skin. "And I hope to see to it that you're ruined for anyone else because of it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are ready?" Yennefer asked Geralt once more, freeing one of her hands from Geralt's skin in favor of the tip of the false cock hanging between her legs. "And you want this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“Geralt almost sounded desperate. "Please. I'm ready." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Yennefer knelt on the bed and reached over to the bedside so that she could retrieve the little vial of oil that she'd stashed there. She poured it out onto her hands, feeling the instant chill of the liquid. She rubbed her hands together to try and dispel the cold. Finally, she stroked the oil over the glass unicorn horn, took her time ensuring that it got into every groove, and she pressed herself in close to Geralt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip just barely kissed his hole. Yennefer pushed forward experimentally, pressing the rounded tip against Geralt. He tensed ever so slightly and then relaxed a moment later, arching his back in what Yennefer recognized as eagerness. He was ready for her. He was wanting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that it occurred to Yennefer that she could tease him a little bit more than she already had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer stroked over his flank once more, settling her hand similarly to how she would after stroking a horse. "You are certain that you are prepared?" Yennefer prompted Geralt a final time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he nearly hissed, trembling once more. Yennefer smiled softly and stroked over his skin again. "I'm ready, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Patience is a virtue, Geralt," Yennefer teased him as she took her position directly behind Geralt. Warmth pooled down in her belly, she could feel her own wetness on her thighs, and a part of her desperately wanted to be touched, but this moment was not about her. "I shouldn't have to remind you of that," Yennefer pressed the tip of the toy to Geralt's entrance. "After all, what would happen if you were to spring on your prey too early?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt let out a quiet breath and rocked his body back in the most minute movement, one which Yennefer couldn't have missed for a second. She drew her hips back in response."Yen--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that we both know the answer, Geralt," Yennefer stroked the round of his ass with a gentle touch in an attempt to soothe. "You'd find yourself bitten or clawed or perhaps even stabbed by whatever it was you are trying to hunt," Ever so slightly, Yennefer allowed herself to press forward, giving Geralt only the slightest pressure from the head of the toy. "I'd rather we not see you injured due to sheer impatience, dear witcher." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Geralt’s cock was dripping into the sheets below him, and it was then that Yennefer decided to show pity and take even the slightest mercy on Geralt. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since you’ve decided to insist,” Yennefer remarked. She gripped the toy gently and pressed forward with her hips, watching the way that Geralt's body opened up for the horn. He moaned quietly as it slipped inside, the sound so delightful to Yennefer's ears that she promised herself that she'd wring it out of him a few more times. If not that day, then many times in the near future since all their retirement to Toussaint had afforded them was time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gripped his hips in a mockery of the way that Geralt would hold onto her own in the same position. Geralt allowed her to lean on him for leverage, and so Yennefer used his hips as a guide to sheath the rest of her toy inside of Geralt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seated deep within him, Yennefer stilled and gave Geralt the moment to simply breathe his way through it. No need to push him. They had time. She allowed herself to still and stroked over his skin once more. Comforting. Gentle as a proper lover. "Take your time," she urged him gently, "please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will," Geralt replied with a slightly broken tone to his voice. "Forgot how good you are at talking." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I find that surprising," Yennefer quipped, leaning in at an awkward angle so that she could press a kiss to Geralt's scarred shoulder. "Considering how often we battle with words alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt let out a slow breath that signaled to Yennefer that he was merely adjusting to the toy. She stroked her hands over his skin once more, unsure of how much she actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to comfort Geralt, but doing it all the same. "Do tell me to stop whenever you feel you need it. You know I won't deny you." She told him, voice soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Geralt sighed as she pressed the toy in a bit deeper. "I trust you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cherish you," Yennefer whispered back to him as she deepened the thrust until her hips were meeting Geralt's. She stilled there and let him take the moment to adjust once more. She had no need for roughness when Geralt was giving himself over so completely. He let out a quiet noise as she settled into place. "You haven't even felt what I think is the best part yet, Geralt," Yennefer teased, curling her fingers so that her nails pricked his skin. She wouldn't be leaving any marks on him permanently, but that was not her central concern. "Please, let me know when you're ready." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm good," Geralt groaned. "Just give it to me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you insist," Yennefer replied, drawing back as slowly as she could to ensure that Geralt would get to feel every ridge of the horn as it left him. Geralt shivered at the feeling, and so Yennefer pulled one of her hands away from Geralt's hip to rub along his ribs with an open palm. "So good, Geralt. So very good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tremor ran through Geralt's body, his muscles twitching as much in response to Yennefer's touch as they were responding to anything else. The pace that she set was slow and easy, not meant to push either of them just yet. For the moment, Yennefer didn’t want the encounter to be one of endurance. The vigorous fucking would come later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt tilted his head back so that he could meet her eyes. If she hadn't known better Yennefer would have thought that he'd taken a dose of Cat based on how dark his pupils had gone and how his irises had turned into a perfectly matched pair of golden rings. Yennefer imagined that she looked slightly worse for the wear herself, but she had taken the time to put her face on for a reason. One day she hoped that she wouldn't feel the need to hide herself behind makeup. Geralt would want her there either way, at least that was what she hoped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips dropped open as though he was about to try to say something but then he snapped his jaw shut instead. Yennefer resisted the urge to skim the surface of his mind and find what he meant to tell her. All manner of pleasant things, if she had to guess. Geralt had a tendency to resolve his softness for her and her alone. She didn't want to have to read his mind to know what he was thinking though, not then and certainly not there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she squeezed his hips, her nails sank into his flesh ever so slightly. "I'd like to hear you tell me, Geralt." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered shut for just a moment. "I'm ready," he nearly moaned. "Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is torture." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A joke rose to Yennefer's mind and died on her tongue. She lowered herself, kissing along Geralt's back in the same way that he would have done to her in that exact position. After they were done, she would hold him close and drink her fill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew her hips back slowly, still testing the waters before she pressed back in to set a quicker pace which neither of them would object too heavily to. Geralt let out a quiet sound, a grunt. Yennefer nipped at his shoulder. "I'd like to hear you, you know. There's nobody here that you'll disturb if you decide to use your voice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt let out a little huff that quickly turned into an awkward laugh, "I wouldn't be so sure," he said as he took the initiative to move for himself. He pressed back against the horn that was fixated against Yennefer's hips and angled himself so that he could better stimulate himself. "There are a lot of workers around the estate.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And yet all the ones that concern themselves with the house have been given the day off, in case you've forgotten," Yennefer teased Geralt gently, rocking her hips to meet Geralt's movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a proper sound, the reminder about the staff apparently having done what it was intended to. Yennefer smiled and thrust again, doing everything in her power to maintain the proper point of impact inside of Geralt. She could not see it, she did not have the comparable anatomy to feel exactly what it was that Geralt was feeling— stimulation of the prostate, Yennefer knew, but the lack of proper point of reference was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fortunate that Geralt knew himself and his body, and Yennefer was just as willing to let him lead in the moment as she was to lead. It was still her leading, after all. Geralt was merely providing convenient cues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer laughed against his skin, drawing a hand up so that she could toy with one of Geralt's nipples for just the moment. The little pale pink bud had gone hard, and so Yennefer pressed against it with the soft pads of her fingers and rolled it gently. Geralt groaned his response, pressing into that touch as much as he met Yennefer thrust for thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing wonderfully," Yennefer spoke into his milky skin. "My Geralt, taking my prick so well. If I'd known it would go this well I would have brought it up sooner." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you, hn—“ Whatever protest Geralt was trying to make turned into gasps that turned into a long moan as Yennefer ground the toy into him, still doing everything that she could in order to maintain the same angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. "What was that, Geralt?" She asked him, pinching his nipple ever so gently. "I don't believe that I caught that. Were you going to say that I wouldn't have brought it up because you know just as well as I do that I would have found something else for us to do in time," Yennefer released Geralt's nipple and laced her fingers through his still slightly damp white hair. She formed a loose fist, just enough to ensure that she'd have the power of command without harming him. She directed Geralt to look at the unicorn in the corner of the room, tucked away from whenever they decided it was time to put it to use. "It could have been that. You're fortunate that I didn't ask you to mount it before we started." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt moaned, pressing his head back into the contact of Yennefer's palm. Yennefer gently scratched at his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've also had all manner of interesting toys and spells at my disposal in the past. We would have reached this conclusion eventually." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt whined quietly. "Going to pay you back for this—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In what manner?" Yennefer teased. "I'd be fascinated to see what your mind comes up with. Although I'd prefer retribution not be a priority in our bedroom. I've no more interest in revenge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt's lack of immediate response answered Yennefer's question in a number of ways. She tugged at his hair one last time, just enough to remind him that she had no qualms about pulling on it a bit if it meant that she got to enjoy herself a bit more than she already was. "I'm certain you'll find an answer," Yennefer teased him as she quickened her thrusts into Geralt. "But for now I believe that you're rather preoccupied." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yen—" Geralt gasped and his fingers knotted into the sheets for just a moment. "Let me move."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Move?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm," Geralt hummed and so Yennefer allowed herself to pull back away from Geralt to the point where only the tip of the spiraling horn was inside of him. Geralt took advantage of the space to right himself so that he could press his back against her. Yennefer immediately took the cue and wound her arms around his waist, anchoring herself with him while Geralt rocked his hips so that he could get the toy back inside of him where he wanted it. "This is good," he groaned, eyes slipping shut and his mouth dropping open in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I concur completely," Yennefer nibbled at the junction of Geralt's shoulder and neck. "Was this all that you wanted?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanted to kiss you, but—" Geralt shifted his face so to attempt at a better angle. Yennefer met him as best as she could, even though there was the issue of a height difference between the two of them. "Not quite as good as it could be." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer took in a sharp little breath. "I promise you that you'll be able to kiss me as much as you want once you've finished," She whispered against his skin because she wanted every bit of closeness that she could get to him. Yennefer wanted to leave herself on his skin forever, but had no interest in magical tattoos or scarring or anything else of that matter. Her eyes drifted down so she could examine Geralt's cock, hard and dripping and desperate for some more direct stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt wasn't touching it, she realized. He hadn’t touched it since he’d come into the room from his bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stroked the tips of her nails over Geralt's bare stomach, without any real pressure behind them. "Is there something that you'd like, Geralt?" Yennefer asked him with her voice quiet. "You know I won't do anything that you don't ask me to do directly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled something under what turned into a moan with a particularly deep thrust of the toy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Geralt seemed to decide that words were a lost cause, took her hand in his, and directed it down towards his cock. Yennefer hummed into Geralt's ear and felt a sense of satisfaction when he made absolutely no effort to pull away from her hand. She didn’t allow herself to touch him, not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that what you'd like?" Yennefer asked him, "For me to touch you? It's awfully early, don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have all day," Geralt groaned and rocked his hips in what resembled a thrusting motion. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." A part of Yennefer quietly ached to know what he felt exactly. Perhaps she'd try to get him to emulate it in the ways that he could on some other occasion. Yennefer wrapped her arms around Geralt, hugging him close to her and letting her breasts press against his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rested her chin in the nook of his shoulder. “You’ve been rather good, haven’t you?” Yennefer spoke quietly, tenderly. Geralt was deserving of tenderness and softness. All those years on the Path, he’d earned every scrap of sweetness that Yennefer could give him. She knew that he would do the very same for her. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” Yennefer rocked her hips, pressing the toy deeper into Geralt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Geralt huffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer hummed and kissed his shoulder at the same time that she let her hand trail over his stomach which had gone soft with a light layer of fat that Yennefer was quite unaccustomed to seeing on Geralt. She liked it, seeing him with so many good things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand wrapped around Geralt’s cock. “Tell me what you want, dear wolf,” Yennefer kept her hand immobile, and Geralt groaned quietly. There was the slightest shiver that ran through his muscles. He was trying to stay still, trying to stay at her whims. “You know that I won’t do anything unless you ask for it directly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yen—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d likely serve you well to attempt to be elaborate with your requests,” she gave his cock the slightest squeeze. “I’d hate for either of us to leave this unsatisfied.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt groaned, suppressing another shudder. “I knew this was going to be a mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And despite how much you complain about the unicorn you always join me on it when I ask,” Yennefer teased Geralt gently, smoothing her thumb along the soft skin of Geralt’s erection. “You and I both know that you enjoy the things we do, and you were going to enjoy this all along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moan escaped Geralt. He thrust his hips, ever so sightly in search of more. Yennefer released him and pulled her hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” she told him, “You should attempt to properly </span>
  <em>
    <span>verbalize </span>
  </em>
  <span>your request. I’m not interested in reading your mind in bed and you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Geralt’s voice cracked ever so slightly, “just let me come and I’ll do whatever you want. This is</span>
  <em>
    <span> torture</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such gross </span>
  <em>
    <span>exaggeration,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yennefer teased in the same breath that she stroked Geralt's cock properly. She even went back to the steady rocking of her hips to thrust the toy in and out of Geralt as she stroked him on pace with the toy. “I’ll have to take you up on your request.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kiss pressed just behind Geralt’s ear on his neck forced another moan out of Geralt. His full body </span>
  <em>
    <span>shuddered</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response to the feeling. Yennefer clutched herself close to Geralt, knowing fully well that it was a matter of time before he was coming and he was hers to enjoy more directly. She didn’t even know what she wanted from him but the prospect was sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer nosed along the shell of Geralt's ear. “You’ve been excellent,” she whispered to him. “Exactly as responsive as I’d hoped you would be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, Geralt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yen</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” Yennefer twisted her hand carefully over the head of Geralt’s cock, letting a finger trail ever so softly over his slit. He was dripping pre-cum. He was desperate. He was wonderful. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She considered him, stroked over his muscles with as much delicacy as she could manage. Once, she’d worried she’d never be able to feel him the same way, either because he was gone or she was ruined or because her fingers had been mangled so badly that they were without help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer ran her thumb over the head over his cock, smearing the pre-cum that dripped out over his skin in gentle circles. “You’ve been quite good for me, haven’t you?” She teased him, stroking him along at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier pace than she’d taken just moments before. Geralt swore under his breath and Yennefer did everything in her power to ensure that she ignored it. “I’m holding you to your promises for later,” She reminded Geralt gently, “I do hope you won’t forget that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he nearly snarled back at her. “Anything. Please, just let me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet,” Yennefer shushed him, suckling the lobe of his ear gently and kissing at his neck. She drew her hips back as far as the toy and the position would allow before she pushed back into Geralt in a single, forceful thrust. A moan punched out of him, and so Yennefer repeated the motion, stroking Geralt’s cock over and over in time until he was coming over her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body seemed to seize against hers. She held his weight for the moment that he needed it and listened for the ragged gasps that tore their way from his lungs. Yennefer stroked Geralt through the orgasm until he was gently waving her hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sensitive,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yennefer thought but did not voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Geralt said into the quiet of the room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear you agree,” Yennefer kissed his cheek and pulled out of Geralt entirely, already reaching down so that she could arrange the two of them a little more comfortably. A part of her was sure that she wanted to take off the harness, but perhaps not yet. Perhaps she wanted to wear it for just a little bit longer and see what happened. Or maybe, she was tired too and didn’t want to be the one to say it out loud. “I take it that you’ve deemed this experiment satisfactory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed. “I take back what I said the other day,” he grumbled as he splayed himself out on the bed, not caring all that much for the mess that had been made. “I’m taking the winter off. The vines can survive without me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer hummed, stepping away from the bed so that she could get a clean washcloth. Geralt had his eyes on her the entire time. He watched her carefully heat the bowl of water that had been set aside with a whispered incantation, he watched her dribble scented oils into the water, and he watched as she dipped a washcloth into the scented water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All within Geralt's full view, Yennefer played out an inconsequential ritual. She re-approached the bed and settled at Geralt’s side. She sank into the mattress and Geralt watched her, quiet. He’d calmed down and relaxed. “This was nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was,” Yennefer replied, reaching out to begin cleaning Geralt’s spend away from his skin. “I hope we can see a repeat performance sooner than later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt hummed. “I’m sure we’ll come up with a few special occasions for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Yennefer smiled down at the softness in Geralt’s face. “I love you, Geralt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too,” Geralt mumbled, eyes slipping shut. “Might want a nap though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Of course you want a nap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt pushed himself partially upright and pressed in close to Yennefer, blanketing her body with his. His weight dragged her down to the mattress with him and she didn’t even bother to try and fight against it. Instead, Yennefer let out a huff of mock annoyance. “You weren’t even going to give me a chance to take off the harness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt hummed, fingers trailing over her skin. “I’ll get it off of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“if you break it, I can assure you that you’ll find yourself no longer the owner of a vineyard and instead the owner of charred rubble,” It was in many ways an empty threat, but Yennefer didn’t want to see her new toys destroyed so quickly. “I’d hate to find out you’re insured against arson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt let out a little laugh and sat upright, beginning to undo the little silver buckles against Yennefer’s skin. “Let me get you out of this, I’ll take care of you, and then we have have a nap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer watched Geralt’s pale hands work against the black leather, pulling it away from her skin with the same sort of care that he would have handled a child’s doll. “A nap doesn’t sound terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can have dinner after,” Geralt said, “grilled chicken, with that blackberry sauce you like.” He pulled the harness away from Yennefer entirely, her only bothering to lift her hips up enough so that he could slide it out from under her. “Could even convince Marlene to prepare potatoes, some nice spices.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and freshly churned butter, a proper wine pairing, and a dessert so decadent that neither of us will be moving for days,” Yennefer almost mocked him. As extravagant as the meal he’d described sounded, it was shockingly on par for what they were eating daily. Not as grand as what Yennefer had enjoyed while serving in a court, but still grand all the same. “I’m starting to think that this domesticity is ruining you, witcher.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt pulled himself out of bed, taking the toy and the harness with them. He stalked over to the same bowl that Yennefer had poured the scented oils into, wrinkled his nose at it, and then set the toy down. “Clean it later with something that isn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yennefer said, forcing herself partially upright, “You know, I was trying to take care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Geralt smiled back, ever so slightly, “but I like taking care of you too. You spent all that time exerting yourself—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I think that I might like the domestic thing on you too,” Geralt seated himself at her side, staring down into her eyes with that gentle smile still on his face. “Feels like something finally in the place where it belongs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer rolled her eyes, “What, playing housewife? Because I’d remind you that I am still in many ways the breadwinner here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “It’s more…” Geralt peeled his eyes away from her to look out the window at the end of the room. Gentle sunlight streamed through. “More that you seem at peace here, more than you ever were anywhere else. You seem happy. Really happy, not just playing at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer didn’t know what to say to him, but for just a moment she glanced down at the scarring on her wrists, then back to Geralt. “You seem happy here too,” she replied, “your change of profession has served you well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess so,” Geralt thought, “Could be better though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer stretched out languidly across the bed. “I still think Ciri deserves a room,” she told him, “for when she decides to visit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Geralt said. “Guest house, maybe. We have a lot of friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer smiled, “A proper bathhouse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better stables for Roach,” Geralt grinned, “Maybe convert part of the field into a proper paddock for her. No reason to keep her in the stable all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer thought about the thousands of things that she could have wanted. Things that she had dreamed of having as a little girl. The idea of a cat for the barn or the cellars was practical, but one she'd have to pursue without Geralt. A proper paddock for the animals, as much something she’d dreamed of as something that Geralt would have wanted as a boy as well. They could expand the shelves in the house to create a proper library to share. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rested her head against Geralt’s shoulder, not quite sure what to say. “If we expanded the stable and gave the horses a paddock, I suppose we could keep other livestock. Not that I have any interest in dealing with them myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt snorted, “I’m sure we could hire someone for that.”He said. “What were you thinking, chickens?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Yennefer hummed, “chickens for the meat and eggs, perhaps ducks for the same.” She let her eyes slip shut. “A cow for milk we could turn into cheese to go with the grapes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s hand stroked over her skin, gentle and careful. “Goats can make milk too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goats?” Yennefer prodded, “if you go on like that too much I’m going to think you really are trying to find room for your brothers here. Between the guest house and the goats, what am I supposed to think?” Her eyes met Geralt’s. “Next thing I know, you’re going to suggest we hire Lambert for the wine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt snorted, “if you aren’t careful I might consider it. He’d probably be happy to finally be paid for his brewing skills. Pepper vodka probably wouldn’t do the best here, though.” He still looked out the window, out at their estate. “He’d probably start a fistfight with the first sommelier he encounters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would certainly keep things interesting,” Yennefer sighed, “I’m going to insist upon that guest house if we carry on like this.” She looked up at the ceiling, looking for something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. “Perhaps you haven’t built me a home with your bare hands, but this is nice, Geralt. More than I could have ever dreamed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m willing to call this close enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I,” Yennefer hummed, “thank you, Geralt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Letting me come,” Yennefer whispered back to him, “and more importantly for letting me stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yen,” he spoke with absolute softness, more softness than ever could have been ascribed to a witcher. More gently, more carefully, more lovingly. “I never could have made you go. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she murmured into his skin, “I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt stretched her out onto the bed, dropped down between Yennefer’s thighs, and made it his life’s mission to ensure her that she was welcome, and that she always had been. He made love to her with his mouth, and Yennefer came thinking of how she finally had a proper home, one where she was always welcome. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of Corvo Bianco, finally a home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as they had been able to draw up a list of expenses for their many planned projects, Yennefer and Geralt had begun </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> awaiting for the year’s vintage to be ready for sale. As planned, a cask of wine was set aside for Cerise and her husband, while Yennefer was certain to make the delivery in person. During the visit, she made sure to commission a few more pieces for her and Geralt’s enjoyment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing they did to Corvo Bianco was give Ciri her own room, just as they’d discussed so many times. Yennefer and Geralt cleaned the upstairs bedroom top to bottom, and had BB seek out the sorts of comforts that were considered necessary for any witcher returning home from the Path. Ciri was given a large desk, made of sturdy oak. She was given shelves and a bookcase, and a single dresser. A display stand was set out for Zirael, should she choose to use it. The setup she was given was far from the worst, but Geralt beamed with pride when he announced the room to be ‘just like one at Kaer Morhen.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri wouldn’t return home to see her room for two years, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that the space was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that Yennefer and Geralt had poured all of their love into making it perfect. Yennefer ached to see her daughter daily, but knew that it would be selfish to call her to Corvo Bianco when she was doing so many more important things with her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ciri finally saw her room, she cried. She hadn’t had a proper bedroom of her own since she’d been a little girl at Kaer Morhen. It was all the more meaningful that it had been prepared with her and her alone in mind. Ciri made the promise to come back to winter as many times as she could, and so every year Yennefer and Geralt awaited the first chill of winter the same way that Vesemir had done years before as he waited for his boys to come home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guest house was next to come, a year later since they needed a bit more coin for the project than originally planned and Yennefer and Geralt had come to agree that whatever expansions to the estate were made had to be paid for out of the money coming from the vineyard itself. The guest house was put in a disused corner of farmland, two floors and four bedrooms. Two of the rooms were laid out much like Ciri’s room. The two others on the upper floor were simple, meant for normal travelers instead of witchers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That year, Yennefer and Geralt formally extended the invitation to winter at Corvo Bianco to Geralt’s brothers. Yennefer sent magical black kestrels to each, and even received a message in response from a pale golden swift made from similar magical methods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keira Metz, it turned out, was with Lambert and they were promising a trip when the time came. Eventually, Lambert arrived just in time for a winter that was nothing like what would be experienced at Kaer Morhen with Keira in tow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From Eskel, Geralt and Yennefer received no response until the day Eskel rode through the gates in the middle of autumn in person. Geralt welcomed him home with a broad hug that in no way betrayed the worry that he’d shown wondering whether his oldest friend was even still </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reunited, the four witchers of the School of the Wolf built a small cairn near the garden, and afterward all of them stood together in silence. A small memorial for Vesemir, who may never have approved of Geralt’s life at Corvo Bianco but would have fit in perfectly had he gotten the chance. The old wolf would have like the warmth of Toussaint as much as he would have liked the wine, they joked and Yennefer wished that she could have known it to be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt cleared the space around the cairn weekly. Yennefer enchanted the flowers around it to ensure that they didn’t wilt in the winter. White arenaria flowers surrounded Vesemir’s memorial and they never went out of bloom. Over the years, more flowers were added. Dark purple hellebore and little yellow celandine too never went out of bloom. Witcher’s flowers, all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The years passed, and Geralt and Yennefer expanded their home more and more. Jaskier came to visit in the same year that the foundation for the building that would be both a greenhouse and a bathhouse was laid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Triss came the year after, bearing finery from Kovir and a bright smile. Streaks of silver had started to rush through her hair, but she was still beautiful all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regis came the year the bathhouse was completed and he and Geralt spent weeks going back and forth on expanding what Corvo Bianco could produce. Both had similarly lofty ideas in mind, though neither seemed particularly practical in Yennefer’s view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ultimately agreed that mandrake cordial wasn’t worth the time or effort to be produced in such large batches after an experiment to grow some of the roots nearly destroyed the entire herb garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Year in and year out, Corvo Bianco hosted all of their friends. Roach and Yennefer’s cob were given a stable with proper stalls, and a paddock to wander in. Other animals were brought in, and Geralt and Yennefer hired someone to care for them, their wages paid out of the vineyard’s profits as well as the occasional dozen eggs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One year, Lambert came and decided that he wasn’t interested in being a witcher anymore. Keira didn’t come with him that year but it didn’t matter so much. Lambert was sick of the Path and had been sick of the Path since he was ten years old. Geralt offered him a position at Corvo Bianco. The following year, they sold their first batch of vodka, and the drink’s popularity grew steadily from year to year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly a decade and a half later, Eskel too decided to settle, having grown old enough that he could feel the injuries catching up with him and his body starting to slow. There wasn’t any money left to be found in witcher’s work anyhow, Eskel had claimed and Geralt had agreed. Eskel made himself at home in the guest house in a room across from Lambert’s. He lazed about for all of half a season before Geralt decided to put him to work in the fields and stables. He never complained, and eventually decided to do the work in exchange for a roof over his head and three square meals a day. Geralt gladly agreed to Eskel’s terms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer knew Geralt was merely happy to know that his brothers had finally found peace in the world and were able to finally rest. They would not die alone on the Path or fighting battles. Perhaps they could be the first witchers to die in their beds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri returned home every year for the winter, and the former School of the Wolf’s first action upon her arrival was always to have a bonfire by Vesemir’s cairn, sit around, drink and tell stories. Yennefer always sat shoulder to shoulder with her daughter, who had become quite the warrior in her own right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She merely drowned in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that surrounded her in those moments. Geralt did too, she suspected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo Bianco became less of a revolving door for friends as they grew older and settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he passed, they buried Jaskier on the grounds. They planted an apricot tree over his grave in a spot that overlooked the fields, the best view that they could have possibly found. There was a cairn built for him too, one which got just as regular upkeep as Vesemir’s. They surrounded his cairn with buttercups and two rose bushes that Yennefer enchanted to stay in bloom year-round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their friends were a part of their home as much as the vineyard was. They were family, Geralt’s two brothers and Yennefer had a sister in Triss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was Ciri, their daughter forever and always, regardless of whether she chose the Path or to spend a year in Toussaint with them. Their daughter who always had a room and bed at Corvo Bianco. Their daughter who was always welcomed home with open arms and often tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Geralt and Yennefer made the decision to expand their own space. The house didn’t need much, really, they liked it as it was, but Geralt and Yennefer were in agreement that it could feel a bit cramped, especially when there was company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An expansion was built and their home was remodeled, starting with making the dining room and kitchen larger and more accommodating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bedroom was also made larger, and during the planning they were sure to consider carefully the taxidermy unicorn, tucked into the corner and taking up so much space. It was given a nook of its own, and their other things filled in the space around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of a dresser, a chest with a harness and two glass phalluses sat. It never gathered dust for it was opened frequently, and its contents put to regular use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every year, Yennefer made sure that another cask of wine reached Cerise, even when the tailor grew old and weary. When Cerise passed, Yennefer paid for the expenses for her funeral out of pocket without even needing to be asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, she and Geralt had managed to build a shared home after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and talk, if you'd like.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://arynasea.tumblr.com">Find me on Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/hymen_opus">Find me on Twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>